Highschool Romance
by Affectionate
Summary: Sasusaku, Shikaino, Naruhina, Nejiten. Eight friends come together and unsuspecting events happen. Relationships bloom, drama unfolds...rated 'T' to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto… Main: Sasusaku - Slight: Naruhina-Shikaino-Nejiten 

"Normal talking."

Character thinking to themselves. Chapter 1 

Sakura looked up at the huge building in front of her in awe. It was the first day of classes and Sakura's first day of high school.

Sakura is a 15-year-old pink-haired girl with radiant emerald eyes. She moved to Konoha two days ago and knows nobody. Safe to say, she is the new-girl… again.

Sakura moves around a lot with her foster parents since her foster mother, Kyo, is a nurse. Kyo is constantly being transferred to different hospitals; for reasons Sakura doesn't know.

They move to a new town and Sakura doesn't even have enough time to even make good friends with anybody before she moves again. Sakura was born in Suna, and moved away from her only friend, Temari, with her foster parents when her parents were murdered.

This time is different. She is here to stay. Her foster father, Gatsu, has been diagnosed with cancer and has to stay in Konoha for treatment.

Sakura hates her foster parents; they've ruined her life by moving so much. But this time, she is relieved, if she does manage to make friends with someone, then she won't move away from them.

"Well… here goes nothing." Sakura said to herself as she made her way to the entrance. She walked from the sidewalk, past many staring students; staring and mumbling comments at her odd colour of hair. She kept her eyes to the ground as she walked up the pathway, to the entrance.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief when she felt her hand grasp the cool handle of the double doors. She pulled, walked in, and looked up into the hallway. Her eyes widened, the hall was crowded with many people; she'd have to weave in and out in order to get to the office.

Sakura took a deep breath and made her way through the crowd, but not before she bumped into someone. She looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said

"Watch where you're going, pinky!" The girl said and shoved her forcefully, causing her to bump into someone else, knocking them over along with herself.

Sakura quickly got up and turned around to face who she knocked over. "I'm so sorry…" She said, bowing her head in apology.

"It's alright! It wasn't your fault." The girl said cheerfully. "By the way, I'm Ino! You're new here aren't you?"

Sakura smiled, took Ino's outstretched hand and shook it. "Yeah, I'm Sakura." she said smiling politely.

"Nice to meet you! Here, follow me, I'll show you to the office to get your schedule."

"Thank you." Sakura said and picked up her books, following Ino.

"That was Kiya that pushed you… you don't want to get on her bad side, especially when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uh, who's Sasuke?"

"Oh, you'll meet him with time! Here's the office; I'll wait here for you, ok?!" Ino said, leaning against the wall outside the office doors.

Sakura looked up in surprise at Ino. "No, you don't have to…"

"I want to! You need to know where to go! And besides, we're friends now! So don't worry about it!"

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura said and walked into the office. She looked around; it was huge and too quiet for her liking. She walked up to the secretary.

"Hi, um, I'm here to pick up my schedule… Haruno Sakura." Sakura said quietly.

The secretary nodded and typed her name on the computer. She then took something that was printing on the printer and handed it to Sakura. "There you go, dear."

"Thank you." Sakura said and walked out, only to find Ino talking to three other people.

Ino looked at Sakura and smiled. "Here she is! Sakura this is Tenten," Ino said pointing to a girl with two buns atop her head, she smiled and shook Sakura's hand, "this is Shikamaru," She said pointing to a guy who had a lazy expression of his face, he smirked and nodded, "and this is Hinata." A girl with long, midnight blue hair smiled shyly at her.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said smiling cheerfully.

"So, what's your first class?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked down at her timetable. "Uh, English… with Kurenai."

"Really?! That's great, that's what we all have too!" Tenten said happily.

"Yeah and Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji are also in it. They should already be there." (a/n: ironic, lol) Shikamaru said lazily, walking down the hall towards the class.

He looked over his shoulder, "Come on, or we'll be late."

"We're coming!" Ino called after him. The three girls walked behind him.

"So, Sakura, where did you move from?" Hinata asked.

"From Amegakure. I got here two days ago."

"Amegakure?! That's so far from here!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah… it was a long trip. I move a lot, but we're here to stay this time." Sakura replied. "So, who're Naruto, and Neji? I heard about Sasuke already."

"Oh, they are the rest of our 'little group.' Naruto is the loud mouthed blond, Sasuke is the one that always looks bored with the black raven hair; the hottest guy here, and Neji is Hinata's cousin, the one with long hair." Ino explained.

"I see." Sakura said.

They followed Shikamaru into the classroom and found it full of students with airplanes flying through the air, and a group of girls swooning in the corner over something.

Tenten seemed to notice Sakura staring at the girls. "There's something I should warn you about… it's quite ridiculous really… although funny."

"Yeah? What's that?" Sakura asked.

"You remember Ino saying that Sasuke is considered the hottest guy?" Sakura nodded. "Well, those girls are like his 'fan club.' They never leave him alone!"

"Yeah, he hates them. Tells them off and everything… it seems as if his words go in one ear, and out the other!" Ino laughed.

Sakura looked over at the girls and her anger flared. Sasuke was a human being and these girls were treating him like a piece of meat. She'd be surprised if they knew what he was really like. Sakura stood up to her full height and walked over to where the group was surrounding Sasuke.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

Sakura just kept on walking. When she was behind the group of girls she heard Sasuke telling them off; she also saw a blonde kid and a kid with long hair. She assumed they were Naruto and Neji.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked the girls hotly.

Sasuke looked up in surprise; hearing a girls' voice and not having it ask him out was quite surprising.

By this time, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were standing behind Sakura with surprised looks on their faces. Shikamaru sat next to Naruto, muttered 'troublesome' and put his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

The fan girls turned around, glaring daggers at Sakura.

"What's it to you?" One of them spat.

Sakura came into view to Sasuke. _I haven't seen her around here before… _

Sakura took one look at Sasuke and gave him a small smile and a nod before turning her attention to the girls. _Wow, he is hot!_

"Can't you see he's annoyed? He doesn't want your attention; he doesn't like any of you! Don't you twits have enough brains in your heads to realise that he isn't some piece of meat? Leave him alone already! He's a human being!" Sakura shouted.

The fan girls looked at her shocked; no one had the nerve to yell at them like that, let alone another girl. One of them regained their composure and stepped towards Sakura.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sakura laughed. "None of your business. Now if you truly are of the human race, you'll stop and leave him alone. You're acting like a bunch of two year-olds! Grow some dignity!"

"Why you!" One of them yelled. She raised her hand to slap Sakura but when she brought her hand down, Sakura's hand shot up and grasped her wrist firmly.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. "Now really? Is that necessary?"

Sakura opened her eyes and twisted the girls' whole arm around so it was painfully brought behind her back. Sakura then pulled the arm up a little. The girl let out a small cry of pain and Sakura let go.

"Back off." Sakura said threateningly.

The fan girls all left the room. Before leaving, the supposed leader turned around, and glared at Sakura. Then left.

Sakura sighed. "They aren't even in this class…" She said to herself.

"Sakura! Where did that come from?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Where did you learn to move like that?" Tenten asked.

Sakura turned to them and smiled. "Well, they were bugging me… and tormenting him. I couldn't just do nothing."

"Yeah, but… where did you learn to move like that?" Tenten asked again.

"I was just… reacting… I don't know about you, but I didn't want to get slapped."

Sasuke sat there, almost as if in a daze. He found it oddly amusing that after everything he and his friends tried, that a girl he didn't even know got rid of them.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto said poking him.

"What?"

"Do you know her?"

"She's new here; that much is obvious. I haven't seen her around town." Neji said.

"Her name's Sakura Haruno. She moved here two days ago, from Amegakure." Shikamaru said lazily.

_Sakura Haruno, huh? _Sasuke thought.

Just then the bell rang and their teacher walked in. "Sit down class." Kurenai said.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura all sat down in a row. As it turns out, Sakura sat in front of Sasuke while Tenten, Ino and Hinata sat in front of her. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all had the last seats in each row of desks.

"Today, since it is the first day of school, you have two options. One, you can sit around and talk amongst yourselves, but, you will get a homework assignment. Two, we can go on working in class and you won't get homework. Raise your hands for those who want number one." All of the class members raised their hands. "Alright. Your homework is a two page long essay talking about yourselves. But keep your voices down! I should also add, that tomorrow you will be getting all of your textbooks first period, so you won't need your binders for this class. But, before you go tomorrow, I will collect the homework!" There was a lot of groaning at the last comment Kurenai made.

Ino and Hinata brought their chairs to where Sakura and Tenten were. "See, this is why Kurenai is my favourite teacher!" Ino said happily.

"I've never heard of a teacher doing this before. All of my other teachers in Amegakure were strict. We didn't even get to chose where to sit!"

"Most teachers here are nice. Kurenai lets us sit where ever everyday." Hinata said.

Sakura smiled.

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of Sakura. _She's the only girl who hasn't thrown herself at me._

"Hey, Sasuke."

"What, Naruto."

"Why are you staring at Sakura?"

Sasuke looked away immediately. "I wasn't."

"Whatever. I'm going to go and see Hinata. Come on."

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke followed him. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled picking up his chair.

They all went on either side of Sakura and Tenten's desk. "Hey guys! Hey Hinata!" Naruto said happily.

"Hi, Naruto." Hinata replied shyly.

"So, Sakura, that's Naruto, Neji and Sasuke." Tenten said pointing to each guy.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said smiling.

"So, your from Amegakure?" Neji asked.

"Yeah… We moved here for Kyo's job."

"Kyo, who's that, your sister?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked at the floor, tears forming in her eyes. "No, they're my foster parents… my… my real parents are…" Talking about her birth parents was always a touchy subject for Sakura; even if it had happened a couple of years ago. She was never able to move on.

Sasuke looked up at her in surprise. He noticed a single tear roll down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away before anyone saw. _Her parents are… _He thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura." Hinata said rubbing her back soothingly.

"You're not the only one. Sasuke's parents were killed too." Naruto said.

Sasuke smacked him on the head. "Idiot."

Naruto glared at him and rubbed his head.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Do you live with foster parents too?"

"Yeah."

"Sakura, that was pretty noble of you back there. None of us were able to get them to back off." Hinata spoke up, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, thanks." Sasuke said.

"It was no problem. They were an embarrassment anyways." She paused, "Do they do that to you everyday?"

"Sadly, yes. They just don't get the message that he doesn't like any of them." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Everyday and all day." Sasuke added angrily, glaring at a girl who was blowing him kisses from the other side of the room.

"Well, I have a feeling they won't bug you too much, Sasuke. Sakura words should make them think; it should make them realise that they're acting like two year-olds." Ino said.

"Say, Sakura, what's you're next class?" Naruto asked.

Sakura took out her timetable. "Uh, advanced algebra with Asuma."

"You're taking _that?!_" Ino and Tenten asked incredulously. "Well, _I'm_ not in that class, kiddo." Ino added.

"I'm too stupid for that class." Naruto said leaning back in his chair.

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"So no one is in that class?" Sakura asked sadly. They all shook their heads.

"I am." Sasuke said looking at his timetable.

"You always were good at math." Neji said bitterly.

"That's great! I'm not the only one!" Sakura said happily. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her being so cheerful over something so small.

"Oh. My. God. Uchiha Sasuke just smirked. I must be dreaming!" Tenten said teasingly.

Sakura looked at her, confusion written all over her face. "What?" She asked.

Sasuke glared at Tenten and looked at the opposite direction. Tenten laughed.

Hinata leaned in towards Sakura's ear. "You see, ever since his whole family was killed, he's been cold and hardly ever smiles or laughs." She whispered.

Sakura nodded. "I see." _Reminds me of how I used to be a while ago…_

"So, Sakura, where do you live?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure really. All I know is that my house is a little ways down the street from the library."

"That's on the way to our house." Hinata said. Neji nodded.

Sakura smiled. "We can walk home together!"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Hinata said and smiled back. Neji nodded.

"Well, the bell is going to ring any minute…" Tenten spoke up after glancing at the clock.

"Oh! How long is each period?" Sakura asked.

"An hour." Neji answered. (a/n: yes, I know it doesn't seem like an hour of talking. I just ran out of ideas to get them to talk about. Besides... it would have gotten boring, I think :D)

Soon, the whole class was back at their desks and gathering all of their stuff, a couple minutes later, the bell rang.

Well, what did you think of the first chapter? Yes, I know Sasuke lives by himself, and I just made Sakura's parents die to get her and Sasuke similar in a way; to make them closer, you know? Sorry if it's OOC… I'm trying my best not to, it's hard in some areas. It'll probably get worse as the story goes on though. 

**Hope you enjoy it:D **

**R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, so, so sorry about the wait… I went to B.C. for 13 days and just got back. I was going to write the rest on paper… but I forgot where I left off. And besides.. I didn't really have time! Anyways.. here is chapter 2… sorry again!**

Chapter 2

Sakura hurriedly zipped up her binder and grabbed the rest of her books. She, along with many others, were standing up and getting ready to leave. All of her friends had already left for their classes, so she walked out of the classroom looking at the map of the school, trying to figure out where her classroom was.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked.

Sakura looked up, startled. "Oh, Sasuke, I thought you left, so I was looking for the classroom…"

"I know where it is. Come on." He said walking in the opposite direction she was planning on going. (a/n: hehehe, done that before!)

Sakura walked silently beside him, unsure of what to say to strike up a conversation. She thought of how Gatsu was now in the hospital, getting treatment and of Kyo, who was attending as his nurse; having hardly any time for her, not that Sakura cared.

Sakura took careful attention to where Sasuke was leading her. She could see many girls glaring at her for being near '_their_ precious Sasuke.' Sakura just smirked, knowing that it would bug them even more. Then she saw Kiya, giving her a look that said 'I am going to kill you next time I see you.' Her glare was much more deadly than that any of the other girls'.

She remembered Ino's words. _"You don't want to get on her bad side, especially when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke."_ Sakura shuddered.

"So, Sasuke, what do you think of your foster parents?" Sakura asked him timidly.

Sasuke looked at her. "Hate them. They don't even care about me."

"Same with me. You know we're the same, really." Sakura paused, glaring back at a girl. "You're fan girls are glaring at me…"

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "They do that to every girl who's near me."

"I see. Pathetic." Sakura said shaking her head. Sasuke nodded and sighed.

"Well, here's the class. There's hardly ever anybody in it." Sasuke said, leading her through a door. The classroom was small and instead of desks lined up in rows, the desks were in one row in the middle of the rectangular classroom in pairs of two. (a/n: I had to… it's how my math class is this year… and yeah… it makes them sit next to each other! ;D)

Sasuke immediately went to the back and Sakura followed. She sat next to him and a couple of minutes later, the rest of the class arrived. The last one to arrive was a girl with long messy hair and glasses. She immediately saw Sasuke and Sakura in the back and walked over, looking infuriated.

"Yo, pinky, get out of my seat. I sit next to Sasuke." She said.

Sakura was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted. "Go away Karin." Sasuke said, glaring at her.

"But, Sasuke, you don't _really _want to sit next to her. She's an embarrassment; I mean, look at her hair. It's _pink_!"

"Yes, I do want to sit next to her. And there's nothing wrong with how she looks, although, you should check a mirror." Sasuke said smugly.

Karin looked as if she was about to cry. She spun on her heal and sat in the desk in front of Sakura, beside a guy who immediately started to talk to her. She ignored him.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke nodded. "She's the worst one."

Sakura started to laugh when Asuma walked in. "Ah, another small class I see. Well, lets get started, shall we? Today you'll get a small package so that I can see where you're all at. You have until the end of class to finish all of the questions. When you're done you can hand it in and talk amongst yourselves." He handed out the booklets and everybody opened them to get started and finish as soon as possible.

Sakura was about halfway done when Karin threw a crumpled up paper onto Sakura's desk. Sakura looked up in surprise, as did Sasuke. Karin snickered at Sakura before continuing on her booklet.

Sakura picked up the note and smoothed it out so that she and Sasuke could read it.

_Look, I don't know who you are, but stay away from __**my**__ Sasuke or my friends and me will make sure that you do._

Sakura continued to look at the paper in shock. Now she was in for it, she knew for sure she'd have to watch her back from now on. This angered her; going to such extremes just for one guy.

She crumpled up the note in anger and threw it in the garbage bin at the back of the classroom. "Stupid bitch." Sakura mumbled, turning back to her worksheet and attempting to finish the final page.

Sasuke looked at Sakura as she threw the ball of paper into the trash and mumbled something.

"We won't let them do anything." Sasuke said reassuringly.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Thank you."

Sakura finished her booklet within a couple of minutes and leaned back in her chair, waiting for Sasuke to finish. "You almost done?" She asked.

"Last question." Sasuke mumbled.

"There's still a half an hour left in class… looks like we're the first ones done."

Sasuke nodded and got up to hand in his booklet. He walked slowly to Asuma's desk and put it on top of Sakura's. As he was walking back to his desk, Karin stopped him.

"Oh Sasuke." She cooed. "She's not bugging you, is she?"

Sasuke glared at her with more anger than he ever did before. "_You_ are the one who is bugging me."

Sasuke sat down and sighed. "That was easy."

Sakura looked at him. "What was?" She didn't really know what he was getting at; the booklet, or getting Karin to leave him alone.

"The booklet." He said eyeing her curiously.

"Oh, yeah, it was… just time consuming."

Sasuke didn't understand how he felt at the moment. Was it happiness? Happiness from finding someone who shares the same pain? He had thought that no one would understand the pain of losing your whole family, being the only one left. Being left with false parents. Or was it happiness from finding a girl who didn't drool at the sight of him. As he lost himself in his thoughts, the rest of the class finished their booklets and were chatting with their friends. He snapped back into reality when he realised he had been staring at Sakura.

"We _are_ the same…" He mumbled. He even surprised himself; he hadn't intended to say it out loud. But in a way he was glad that he did.

Sakura looked at him with a curious look in her eyes, willing him to go in.

"We both lost… our families. We share the same pain." He said so only she could hear.

Sakura looked away to the floor, tears forming in her eyes. She nodded. "Everyone tries to comfort you, but it's all empty words… they don't know what it's like to feel that sort of pain, to feel like there is no hope left in your life, like you're lonely… I feel like I let my family down… for not going with them… for staying alive while they… But, you, Sasuke, you know how it feels." She said looking at him once again, eyes glossy from her, yet to fall, tears.

Sasuke nodded. Everything she just said to him, every ounce of it described what he was feeling; a feeling of hopelessness, despair and loneliness. But now, he feels the happiness of having someone near him that shares him pain and being able to talk with someone without having them try to comfort you. "I feel the same way."

Sakura smiled at him, glad that he understands. Never before in her life has she told this to anybody. She kept it to herself, letting it eat at her heart, trying to get out. And now, she feels this happiness, in her heart, from finally finding someone who understands. "You know… you're the first person I ever told that to."

Sasuke nodded, not knowing what to say. He watched as Sakura wiped her eyes clean of her tears, disposing of them before they fell.

"How long have you lived with out your parents?" Sakura asked him uncertainly. It was a very personal question, not one that she expected him to answer.

"Since I was eight…" He looked at her again. "What about you?"

"I… they were killed three years ago." Sakura replied quietly, unwanted tears forming quickly.

"Who was killed; your pets? You're pathetic, talking about that with Sasuke. You'll bore him to death!" Karin sneered. Obviously she hadn't heard the whole conversation. (a/n: I know it's kind of lame… but It's like 3 in the morning and it's the only thing I could think of.)

_Ring. Ring._

The bell signalling lunch rang and Sakura had tears going down her face as she quickly walked out of the room, she felt angry, hopeless, weak… She didn't even wait to argue with Karin or tell her the truth, as much as she wanted to tell her off, but she couldn't. She didn't want Sasuke to see her crying. He _couldn't _see her crying, and then he'd think she was pathetic.

"Sasuke, why was she telling you about her dead animals?" Karin asked grasping his hand before he could run after Sakura.

"Karin! I'm sick of you, just leave me alone. I don't like you and I never will like you! You're annoying, you're like a constant headache. And don't ever say that to her again!" He said venomously while wrenching his hand out of her grip. (a/n: I don't think this is mean enough, but I couldn't think of anything else… again)

Karin was shocked. She didn't expect him to turn her down like that; he had never exploded on any girl like that no matter how much they swooned over him. Usually, he walked away with a glare, not saying a word.

-

Sakura practically ran through the halls, trying to hide her tears from other students watching her. She had to get away, she didn't know why, but what Karin said hurt… so bad. Sure, Karin didn't know what Sakura was talking about, but nobody else was supposed to hear anything she and Sasuke had said.

She ran through a couple of doors and into a clump of trees that were located in the field at the back of the school. No one was there, which was exactly what she wanted. Her friends' company would be nice, but she went where her feet took her. She sat down behind a large oak tree, shielding herself from unwanted eyes, and let her tears flow freely. She didn't try to hold them back, just let them out, silently; like she did whenever she cried over her parents.

-

Sasuke immediately went to the cafeteria, searching for any sign of Sakura. He caught sight of his friends and hurried over to them.

"Has Sakura come by yet?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"No… she was in your class. How come _you_ don't know where she is?" Ino asked curiously.

Sasuke froze. "Uh… well… we were talking about our parents… and Karin said something to her and she ran off before I could stop her." He said slowly.

They all immediately stood up and abandoned their food.

"Come on Shika, lets go look for her." Ino said taking his hand and dragging him along with her.

Neji and Tenten silently left through another pair of doors into the hallways together and Naruto and Hinata agreed they'd check the top floor. Which left Sasuke. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten were checking the main floor and the bottom floor. Naruto and Hinata were doing the top floor… which left outside.

-

Naruto and Hinata wandered around the top floor. Naruto looking in each classroom, looking in groups of students to see if she was with them, while Hinata did the same, she checked all of the girls' bathrooms. Neji, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru split up; Neji on the main floor, looking in classrooms and groups of students while Shikamaru did the bottom floor. Ino checked the bathrooms on the main floor, while Tenten checked on the bottom floor.

-

Sasuke wondered through the school grounds, looking for any sign of pink hair. He had a feeling that Sakura was outside; she wouldn't want to be in the school where all of the other fan girls were.

"Sakura… where are you?" Sasuke mumbled.

-

"We searched the whole top floor, she wasn't there." Hinata said quietly.

"And she wasn't on the main or bottom floor." Tenten said.

"Where else could she be? Outside?" Ino asked. "That's where Sasuke went isn't it?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Well! Let's go!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically hitting his fist in mid air.

-

Sakura sat behind the oak tree, her knees brought up close to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She wasn't crying any more, she made herself stop; if Sasuke or the others saw her, they didn't want them to think she was a crybaby.

**It's not as long as I wanted it to be… sniff..**

**Well, I was going to continue, but I didn't know which to do.**

**A) have fangirls attack and Sasuke help her **

**B) Just have Sasuke find her and they talk… about what, I don't know! Then the others come.**

**Sorry it took so long to.. again. I got back from holidays and the next day was school, and I already have gotten homework… and well, you know, didn't have much time.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R!!! and tell me, A or B!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!**

Sakura sat leaning against the tree, enjoying the breeze that washed itself over her face and dried up her remaining tears. She had calmed down and was contemplating with herself whether or not she should go back into the school. She still had two classes left and she was sure lunch was close to being over. She stood up and leaned against the tree, looking up at the sky through the clouds. That's when she heard it. It was faint, but she heard it.

Naruto's loud voice echoed inside her head. They were all looking for her? Was Sasuke?

"Well, well. Looks like I found you." Karin's voice sounded through the trees.

"That's her Karin?! She's the one that was with Sasuke and bumped into me this morning." Kiya said. She looked Sakura up and down. "I knew her name was familiar."

"What do you want?" Sakura spat. Other than Karin and Kiya, there were two other girls whom Sakura didn't know. But she did know they were with the group of fan girls this morning surrounding Sasuke.

"We want you to stay away from Sasuke. He is ours, not yours." Kiya growled back.

"Yeah, and stop trying to get pity from him, talking about you're deceased animals with him." Karin added in.

Sakura's eyes watered, not because she was upset, but because she was angry. _Oh, not this again. _She thought angrily.

"You were talking to him about your dead animals?" One of the other girls asked.

"I was not talking to him about dead animals!" Sakura retorted as a tear streamed down her face.

"Oh look, she's crying again. Go home and cry to your mom." Karin said mockingly.

"My parents are dead!" Sakura screamed back. "That's what we were talking about you stupid slut! So don't even think you know anything about me! _Or_ Sasuke for that matter!"

Karin was taken aback. She quickly regained her composure and laughed in Sakura's direction. "We know more about Sasuke that you know. We know for a fact that his parents are dead, that he lives with foster parents. Heck, most of the school knows that. We aren't stupid. We know you only thought about that to get him close to you, so you could have something in common. So many girls have tried that. You only want him for yourself."

This time it was Sakura's turn to laugh. "You… really are stupid." She said quietly. "All of you. Like I said before. Sasuke isn't a piece of meat to chase after like hungry dogs. That's why he doesn't give you the time of day. I don't need to make anything up to get him to talk to me because _I_ treat him like a human being."

Kiya was fuming with anger. "You bitch!" She screamed. "We do not chase after him like hungry dogs. "

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, really. What do you do after school? Follow him home? What did you two do this morning?" She motioned to the other girls who were keeping quiet. "Surrounding him, getting into his personal space, asking him out despite how many timed he says no, and you weren't even in that class!"

"What would you know?! Once he realises that we love him with all of our heart-"

"Oh, and throwing yourself on him will show him that? What is it about him that truly makes you love him? Is it his famous name? It is his looks?"

Karin nodded and had a dreamy look in her eyes as she daydreamed. Kiya looked at Sakura in shock.

"What girl wouldn't like him? He's so dreamy, and hot!" She said still shocked.

Sakura looked at them in disgust. "Just as I thought. Sure he is hot and everything, but do you really know what he's like on the inside? What his personality is like?" She said her voice rising. "Look at you! You're all practically drooling over the thought of him! You are too hung up on his looks that you've become wild animals! You've turned in to snotty, bitchy, overprotective, slutty, inconsiderate morons who don't know anything about his feelings! How dense can you possibly get?!"

Before Sakura knew what was going on, the two quieter girls had her pinned to the tree. They each had hold of one of her arms and one of their legs were keeping her legs pinned to the tree so that she couldn't move.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let go of me!" Sakura yelled and tried to pull away. Karin and Kiya laughed at her and stepped towards her so that they were face to face.

"Sakura, those words cut deep. Did you think we would just let you bad mouth us and let you walk away? Only so you can go and get Sasuke to yourself.?" Karin asked.

The other two girls snickered. "We've got her. She won't be able to get out of our grasp." One said.

"Yeah. She's all yours."

Sakura's eyes widened as she listened to the two girls holding her. She looked back at Karin and Kiya, with fear in her eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?" She asked shakily.

"Oh, Sakura. You really are stupid. Not so tough now are you, now that you're pinned to a tree." Karin said calmly. "Kiya, if you will. I'll let you go first, seeing as I did the last one."

"Thank you, Karin." Kiya said and brought her fist to Sakura's stomach. Sakura let out a scream and coughed like there was no tomorrow. Kiya just laughed as she punched her again. Sakura let out another scream of pain and tasted something coppery in her mouth. Her blood.

---

Sasuke's head jerked up when he heard someone scream. And when he heard it again, he recognised it as Sakura. He listened again so he could figure out where it was coming from. He heard it again, but only just as it was much quieter and ran towards it.

"Hang on, Sakura." He said while running.

---

It was Karin's turn and she decided to punch Sakura in the stomach for the third time and smirked when she screamed again. "Had enough yet Sakura?" She asked softly.

Sakura didn't hear her, she was gasping for air and the only thing keeping her on her feet were the two girls pinning her to the tree. "I told you that we would make sure you'd stay away from Sasuke, didn't I?" She asked and punched her once again. Karin seemed satisfied by the way Sakura kept on screaming in pain.

With every breath Sakura took, it felt as if her stomach was on fire. She wished they would just stop, and let her collapse to the ground. Karin lifted Sakura's head and looked into her tear stained face.

"Beg." She demanded. "Beg me to stop."

Sakura's eyes widened at what Karin said to her. She wanted her to _beg?! _No. She would not beg or give them the satisfaction.

Sakura didn't answer her, just looked into Karin's eyes defiantly. Karin slapped her and looked back at Kiya. She opened her mouth to say something but turned her head when she heard a branch snap behind her. She turned around and almost fainted at who she saw.

"Sa-sasuke…" Kiya whispered and continued to stare at him.

Sasuke was looking at Sakura pinned to the tree and at the girls holding her there, and then to Karin and Kiya who were staring at him. He looked angry and shocked to see that his 'fan girls' would go this far.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He growled. Karin and Kiya flinched and backed away as he walked towards Sakura who hadn't even moved since he got there. She just coughed every so often. The two girls holding Sakura to the tree squeaked and let her go, running off.

Sakura let out a moan and fell forwards into Sasuke, who caught her and slowly sat down on the ground with her. He then turned his head and glared at the two remaining girls.

"You better get the hell away from here, or so help you god, I'll beat you, even if you are girls." He spat out angrily. Karin and Kiya shrunk under his gaze and ran off back into the school. He then turned his attention to Sakura.

"Sakura, are you ok?" He asked softly, while wiping the blood off of her mouth with his sleeve. She coughed again and slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke sighed with relief.

Sakura nodded. "I… will be…" She said quietly. She then looked around, and sighed.

Sasuke looked at her sceptically. "They're gone." He said and Sakura nodded.

Sakura attempted to sit up so that Sasuke wasn't supporting her, but let out a gasp of pain and clutched her stomach as her eyes watered.

"We should get you to the nurses office." He said and lifted her up to her feet with ease. He then attempted to put her arm over his shoulder and support her, but she took his hand in hers instead, stopping him.

"It's ok. I can walk." She said softly, and smiled weakly at him.

Sasuke smiled back and nodded. He turned around with Sakura leaning against him and clutching her stomach. They walked slowly out of the cluster of trees and saw the rest of the group running towards them.

"Sakura! Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Ino asked when she reached them and clutched Sakura's arm.

Sakura nodded and smiled. _They were all looking for me? _Tenten broke her train of thought. "What the hell, who did this? I'll kick their ass!" Tenten screamed angrily when she saw Sakura clutching her stomach and leaning against Sasuke, still holding his hand.

"Tenten, relax. She needs to get to the nurses office." Neji said.

"No, seriously, Sakura, who was it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, as he was taller and frowned. "Karin and Kiya." He said for her. He started to walk again and Sakura followed.

"Sakura, a-are you sure you're ok? Should you be walking?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'll be ok."

"Like hell you'll be ok! You can hardly stand! Sasuke is practically supporting you!" Tenten yelled once again.

Sakura flinched as she started to cough again, and stopped walking all together. Her hand let go of Sasuke's and she clutched her stomach. Sasuke sighed and picked her up into his arms. He started to walk again and Sakura looked at him.

"Sasuke, I told you I can walk."

"Sakura, relax. The sooner you get to the nurse the better." Shikamaru said lazily. Sakura reluctantly abided and let Sasuke carry her.

Once they entered the school, the students in the halls looked at Sasuke and Sakura curiously. Some girls glared at her and she just glared tiredly back. After they walked through the halls and had groups of people move out of the way, Sakura sighed and looked back up at Sasuke. He didn't even look tired from carrying her the whole way, he just walked through the halls and glared at some of the girls who opened their mouths and continued to the nurse.

After what seemed like an eternity to Sakura, they finally entered the nurse's office. The nurse looked up and gasped as she hurried over to Sakura.

"What happened, sweetie?" She asked softly and motioned for Sasuke to sit her on the bed.

"I… I was beat up." Sakura mumbled. Looking at the floor.

"On the first day of school? Well, this is a first." The nurse said softly. "Now, where does it hurt?"

"My stomach."

"Ok, lay down and lets have a look." Sakura layed down and allowed to nurse to lift her shirt up.

The nurse didn't say anything and continued to look at her stomach. "How many times did they hit you?" She asked, a hint of anger in her voice. Sasuke and the others were looking at her stomach also, all of them furious.

Sakura looked at the nurse and everyone else, startled. She slowly sat up and looked down. She gasped at what she saw. Her stomach was a nasty shade of purple and green and swollen. "I… I don't know." She replied.

The nurse nodded and allowed Sakura to pull her shirt back down. She then went to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of pills.

"Shizune, will she be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she should be fine. Here, Sakura, take these. It'll ease the pain." Shizune said handing her a glass of water and the medicine. "Now, I'll go call your parents."

Sakura's head shot up after she swallowed the pills. "No! I mean, Kyo is at the hospital looking after her husband. I'll be fine."

Shizune looked at her softly. "But they should know."

Sakura shook her head. "She has enough to worry about."

Shizune reluctantly nodded and filled out some paperwork. She then called down the principal. Tsunade walked into the office and looked at all of the students in there. The bell had rung a while ago and she wondered why so many were here.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked hotly.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto wined. "We aren't going anywhere until Sakura comes with us."

"Very well." Tsunade said softly.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her on the bed. "Now tell me what happened."

For the next couple of minutes, Sakura explained how Karin and Kiya had found her in the trees, how she told them off about how they were treating Sasuke, and finally how she was pinned to a tree and beat up.

"So it was Karin and Kiya… again." Tsunade sighed. "Alright, well if you feel well enough, you can go to your next class, I guess. Since you won't go home."

Sakura nodded and stood up on her own. _The medicine is working. _She thought and walked towards her friends. "Sakura, here." Shizune said and handed her an ice pack wrapped in a thin cloth.

"Thank you." She said and put it on her stomach. She flinched a little bit, but kept it there as the coldness soothed the burning feeling.

"Sakura what do you have?" Ino asked.

Sakura gasped. "My bags! They're are still in the forest! My timetable is in there…"

"Oh yeah! I grabbed them for you, Sakura." Naruto said cheerfully and handed her her bag. Sakura took it and put it over her shoulder, taking out her timetable with her free hand.

"I have art, with Deidara." She said scanning the paper. "And then medical studies, with… Tsunade!."

"I have art, too!" Hinata said happily.

"Yeah and I have medical studies with Tsunade." Ino added.

"I'll walk with you, my class is next to the art room." Sasuke said. Sakura looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She whispered and grasped his hand tightly. He nodded and held her hand back, walking with her and Hinata.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Well, here it is. Thank you everyone who reviewed and helped me out. I thought it would be fun to let you chose what happened.**

**Plz R&R, it makes me happy to know ppl like this story!**

**Sorry about the wait too, I had quite a bit of homework during the week. **


	4. Chapter 4

---

Chapter 4

---

Sakura stood by her locker waiting for the rest of the group with Ino. She had a smug smirk on her face, despite her throbbing stomach, from hearing Kiya and Karin getting called down to the office. When she walked to fourth period, she recalled seeing the two getting yelled at by Tsunade in her office.

"Ino, I saw Kiya and Karin getting yelled at by Tsunade earlier." Sakura said suddenly.

Ino turned to her. "Really?! Serves them right. You know, they do this every year."

"Do what?" Sakura asked.

"Beat someone up because they start chasing after Sasuke. Even if Sasuke hates them, they still got beat up."

"That makes sense."Sakura said quietly. _'Kiya, if you will. I'll let you go first, seeing as I did the last one.' _Those words ran through her head. _Those bitches corner girls over a guy that doesn't even like them… _She thought angrily.

"Hey guys! What's going on?!" Tenten asked walking up to them and opening her locker. Neji and Hinata came up behind her.

"What makes sense? What did they say?" Ino asked.

"Well, after they… after they pinned me to the tree, Karin told Kiya to go first since she did the last one." Sakura said quickly.

Tenten slammed her locker. "She said what?! They thought this was some sort of game?!"

"Tenten, relax. It's ok." Sakura said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Like hell it's ok…" She mumbled and reluctantly turned back to her locker.

Sakura sighed and smiled as Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru came towards them. Naruto had a huge, entertained smile on his face and Shikamaru just looked plain bored. And Sasuke… he looked furious.

"What's up with you, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

He grunted and stood beside Sakura, looking the other way.

Naruto snorted. "What do you think? He got cornered at his locker by 'fan girls'!"

"Troublesome women; just don't get the hint." Shikamaru stated.

Sakura scowled and leaned against her locker. "Stupid sluts." She mumbled. Sakura hated 'fan girls.' They were so hooked on Sasuke that they wore only enough clothes to cover themselves and stay within the dress code. Some even went as far as beating someone else up.

"Alright, lets go to… THE MALL!" Ino screamed as loud as she could.

Sakura covered her ears. "Ino! Some of us want to keep our hearing!"

"Alright, I do need new clothes." Hinata stated.

Tenten nodded in agreement. "I need to get a new basketball." Neji looked at her.

"Trying out for the basketball team?" He asked.

Tenten blushed slightly. "Yeah. How about you guys?" She asked looking at the rest of the guys.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru only sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." Neji said and smirked, noticing Tenten's blush. This only made her blush even more. Sasuke grunted, signalling that he was too.

"Ok! Lets go!" Tenten said before she made a fool out of herself by blushing even more.

Sakura sighed. "I don't think I should go."

"What? Why not?" Ino wined.

"Well, I did just move here, I don't have any money!" Sakura paused and mumbled. "And I hate shopping." Sakura lied, actually she had tonnes of money saved up over the years. All she really wanted was to go home and get an ice pack.

"What?!" Ino screamed. "How could someone possibly hate shopping?!"

Tenten cleared her throat, as she was standing by the door, waiting for everyone to come and join her. "Come on, let's go! And no buts, Sakura, you're coming!"

Sakura sighed. "Fine." Ino hooked her arm around Sakura's and began skipping to the door. "Ow, Ino!"

"O-oops! Sorry, Sakura!" She said sheepishly.

"It's ok." She grumbled and walked to the door slowly, with everyone else. Ino and Tenten were walking in front of everyone else and talking about what they were going to buy. Sakura sighed yet again as they continued to walk.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, really. Just tired, that's all." She lied and brought her hand up to her stomach. She was actually in pain; the medicine Shizune had given her wore off a couple of hours ago and she brought the ice pack back to the nurse's office after fourth period. Sakura regretted doing that now, Shizune did say she could keep it, but she thought she was going home right away.

Sasuke was beside her, and watched as she winced. His eyes softened as she gripped his hand tightly and he gently held hers back. Thoughts of their conversation clouded his mind. He remembered her tearful eyes as she talked with him; he remembered all of the pain being let out in her words and how she poured out all of her bottled up emotions to him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked quietly.

Sakura looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah… the medicine had worn off a while ago. Don't worry." Sakura didn't know why she was honest with him; she had just done what she didn't want to do; she caused someone to worry about her. Although, she knew they all were already worried about her, she didn't want them to know that they had a reason to.

Meanwhile, Ino was arguing with a blushing Tenten in hushed whispers. "Seriously, Tenten, just go and talk to him!"

"About _what?!_" Tenten said exasperatedly.

"Oh, I don't know… basketball, maybe? I mean you're really good at it and besides, he plays it too!"

"Yeah, but I don't even know if Neji likes me in that way… I mean we are really good friends, but what if I say something stupid?"

"Oh, Tenten, trust me, he likes you _in that way_, I've seen the look he gives you when you're not looking at him!"

Tenten blushed even more. "H-he does?!"

"Yes! Now go and talk to him! Don't make me push you."

Tenten grumbled and dropped back towards where Neji was walking alone. He was walking with his eyes closed and hands in his pockets. He opened his eyes and looked up when he heard someone walk up beside him. "Hey, Neji."

"What is it, Tenten?" He asked quietly.

_That was a little harsh… I hope Ino was right. Ugh! Why did I agree to this?! _Tenten thought desperately. "Nothing really. Ino was just talking about what she was going to buy… in detail, so I decided to talk to you, because, you know, who really wants to talk about that?" Tenten said rather fast. _Damnit! I'm talking like a freaking chipmunk… ok, calm down. _

"Yeah, I can understand that." Neji said, smirking at her.

"So what are you doing after we get back from the mall?"

Neji just shrugged.

"Do you want to go to the courts and practice basketball with me? I mean, tryouts are next week."

Neji looked at her and grinned. "Sure."

-

Ino walked next to Sakura when Tenten left her to go and talk with Neji.

"So, what's up with you two?" Ino asked Sakura and Sasuke. Ino was feeling like matchmaking today… obviously.

Sakura looked at her and blushed. "Why do you ask?" She asked slowly.

Ino scoffed. "Well, you are kinda… holding hands…"

Sakura turned away and quickly let go of Sasuke's hand. "N-no I wasn't…" She mumbled. Ino quirked an eyebrow and laughed at Sakura's childishness.

Sasuke smirked. "It's nothing, Ino." He said to reassure her.

Ino nodded. "Whatever… I'll just leave you two… _alone._" She said teasingly.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled, but regretted it after as her stomach sent waves of pain throughout her body. _Damnit, I can't even yell. I need to go home… _

"Sakura, are you ok?" Ino asked, noticing Sakura freeze, then keep walking.

Sakura continued to look at the ground. "How many times are you guys gonna ask me that… I'll be fine."

Ino backed off and went to walk by Hinata. They all arrived at the mall and walked through it. They eventually went to the food court since Naruto complained about being hungry and wanting ramen.

"There, Naruto, go and get your ramen." Ino said grumpily. She wanted to shop, but they had all agreed that they'd go and get food. "And the rest of you people who don't want to shop."

"Oh come on Ino, just relax, in a half an hour you can shop all you want." Tenten said heading over to subway with Hinata.

"Whatever. Just hurry up!" She called after everyone. She then turned to the remaining two at the table. Sakura and Sasuke sat across from Ino and were looking in opposite directions. Ino noticed Sakura clutching onto her stomach still. "Hey, Sakura."

Sakura looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Has the medicine worn off?" Sakura nodded slowly. "Well, I think that something cold to drink might help. Do you want me to go get you something?" (an: actually, I have no idea if it will help, I just know that cold stuff helps me.)

"Yeah, maybe. It's alright; I have money… I'll go and get something." Sakura said and left the table.

Ino immediately rounded on Sasuke. "So, you like her don't you?"

"What makes you think that?" He asked angrily.

"Well, you wouldn't let just any girl hold onto your hand, now would you?"

Sasuke looked away and didn't say anything. Ino laughed at him.

"There, that just proves my point." She said contentedly.

"There is no point to prove, Ino."

"Yes there is, Sasuke. Look, I am Sakura's friend, I am positive she likes you, and besides, it's just woman's intuition on this kind of stuff. We see all of the signs."

"And what signs would that be?" Sasuke asked. He didn't think he was giving off any signs; all he did was let Sakura squeeze his hand so that it would help her with the pain. Although, no other girl had even been able to touch him, and here Sakura was, holding onto his hand like it was nothing. All of this was very confusing.

"It's quite obvious. You didn't even think about eating lunch because Sakura had run off, you didn't know that Karin and Kiya were going to attack her but you looked for her anyways, and you let her hold your hand, twice. You didn't leave her side unless you had to the whole afternoon." Ino said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he sent her a glare and looked in the direction Sakura went. Did he like her in that way? Ino had said that Sakura liked him, but he didn't know if it was true. Besides, they only met today, and that was an awful short amount of time to like somebody. _I hardly even know her… But, Ino does have a point; I went to look for her for no reason. _Sasuke thought to himself, staring into space.

"Oi, Sasuke, what are you staring at?" Naruto asked loudly; returning with his steaming hot miso ramen.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied.

Tenten and Hinata came back with Shikamaru and Neji close behind, laughing the whole way to the table.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked curiously.

"Nothing…" Tenten said quietly. "Hey, where's Sakura?"

"She went to get something cold to drink." Ino answered her. Tenten nodded and sat down between Neji and Hinata.

"Stupid lines… were so long." Shikamaru mumbled, unwrapping his sandwich.

"Hey, Sasuke, aren't you going to get anything to eat? You didn't have lunch either." Naruto asked, mouthful of ramen.

"Idiot. I'm not hungry."

"Stupid line ups… why do they have to be so long?" Sakura stated angrily sitting next to Sasuke and sipping from her smoothie.

Shikamaru nodded. "I know what you mean."

Everyone ate in silence, eating quickly; partly because they were hungry, but mostly because Ino was looking pissed that she wasn't shopping yet.

"Would you guys hurry up?!" She demanded angrily for the hundredth time.

"Relax, Ino, we have hours. They're practically done." Sakura mumbled, nodding her head in Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and Hinata's direction. Naruto had obviously finished his ramen in half the time any normal person would have been able to.

In another minute they had all finished eating and were walking around the mall, with Ino and Hinata in the lead of course. Ino had dragged Hinata with her, seeing as she couldn't drag Sakura, and Tenten and Neji were talking about basketball.

"Wait, here's where we need to go! Come on Neji!" Tenten said excitedly, pulling him with her into the store. Ino's eyes lit up at the sight of Neji and Tenten's hand together. She immediately turned to everyone else.

"Isn't this great?!" Ino squealed.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Is _what_ great?"

"Are you blind?! Neji and Tenten were _holding hands_!"

Sakura sighed. "Ino, that doesn't necessarily mean that-"

"Yes it does, Sakura! Look, you don't know Tenten and Neji as well as me and Hinata, and Tenten has been crushing on him for a while. Besides, Neji doesn't usually act like he does with anyone else when he's with Tenten."

Sakura smiled, "Really, for how long?"

Hinata grinned at her sudden interest. "A couple of years, now, I think…" Hinata said looking at Ino, who nodded.

Sakura's eyes looked surprised. "For that long? And she hasn't said anything to him?"

"Well, she is kind of shy when it comes to that kind of stuff." Ino said sadly.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"What did you say?!" Ino asked loudly.

Shikamaru sighed, "Ino, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"What do you mean, Shikamaru? Neji likes Tenten and you know it." Naruto said casually but put a hand to his mouth when he realised what he said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Idiot."

Ino eyed the boys suspiciously. "You knew this and didn't tell me?"

"Neji asked us not to tell anyone after we finally got it out of him." Shikamaru mumbled.

"It was difficult." Sasuke sighed.

Sakura looked up at him from the bench they were sitting on. "What was?"

"Getting him to spill." Naruto said with a grin. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Getting who to spill what?" Tenten asked curiously as she and Neji walked over to them.

"Nothing." Naruto said immediately.

"Ok…" Tenten wasn't convinced but dropped it none the less.

Ino dragged them along shopping for a good two hours before Sakura announced that she needed to get home before supper. Everyone agreed with her, not wanting to walk around anymore. Ino had reluctantly agreed after she was overruled.

"Ok, well see you all tomorrow, I guess." Sakura said happily, hugging Ino and Tenten goodbye. She then turned to Sasuke and gave him a hug too, which sure surprised the hell out of everybody, Sasuke the most. But before he could react, she had let him go and was smiling happily at him.

"Thank you again… for everything today. I really owe you!" She said so only he could hear.

He smirked at her. "Don't worry about it."

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were smirking at her. "You know, we really have to have a girls night." Ino said coyly.

"Yeah, then you can catch up on stuff Sakura..." Tenten added. Hinata just smiled at her and nodded.

"That would be great guys, come on Hinata, I don't want to be late… Kyo gets upset when I am." Sakura smirked at Tenten and winked, "Have fun!" Sakura gave Sasuke one last smile before she left with Hinata.

Ino smirked at him and elbowed him before she left with Shikamaru and Naruto. Tenten and Neji had already left towards the basketball courts and he was left to walk home and ponder his thoughts.

-----

**Sorry for the wait. I had like four tests in a row in school and didn't have a chance to write anything. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed, R&R!!! Plzzzzzz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Most of this is for you Nejiten lovers out there :D Hope you enjoy it!**

--Chapter 5

Neji and Tenten left the mall and made their way over to the basketball courts back at the school. Tenten was unconsciously dribbling her new basketball at her side while staring up at the sky. The clouds lazily moving along the vast patch of blue; the sun burning bright, she understood why Shikamaru loved to stare at the clouds.

Neji stole a glance at how Tenten was able to walk, stare at the sky _and _dribble a basketball. He didn't know it, but he knew now that she was a pretty good player. He decided to break the long silence that connected the two of them.

"Tenten, how long have you played basketball?"

Tenten looked at him, startled that he had chose to break the silence. "Well, I don't really know… I guess since I moved here. I was new, and didn't really know anybody, so my dad had bought me a hoop and basketball."

Neji nodded and continued to look in front of him. "What about you?" She added.

He shrugged. "I don't really know, to be honest. I guess since junior high."

"Ha! I've played longer!" Tenten teased as they made their way onto the court.

"We'll see about that…" Neji smirked. They stood in the middle of the court, Tenten starting off with the ball. She bounced the ball through his legs and ran past him, and performed a lay-up; scoring.

"Alright, your turn!" Tenten said happily. Neji caught the ball she threw at him, still gaping at how she was able to get past him so easily. He shook it off and started to dribble the ball at she stood in front of him, on the balls of her feet, ready to make a move.

Neji continued to dribble the ball, staring deeply in her chocolate eyes. He never really noticed before, but they were sweet looking, despite her rough exterior. Sure, she was caring towards her friends, but her eyes were full of sincerity and innocence. Neji blinked once and dribbled right past her, stopping at the three-point line and scoring his first goal of their little one-on-one matches. Neji smirked at her as she continued to stare at him.

_What was that? He…he just stared at me…. Like he was searching for something in my eyes. He wasn't just trying reading my movements… or was he? Was Ino right? _Tenten thought.

-

Sakura and Hinata walked in silence. They both didn't mind, Hinata was sure Sakura was thinking about Sasuke.

_I don't understand… I've only known him for a day and we are so close… we're so alike. I feel different around him than all of the other guy friends that I've had. _Sakura thought to herself. She was probably as confused as Sasuke was.

"Hinata… have you ever felt different around someone than every one else?" Sakura asked quietly.

Hinata looked up at her and smiled. "Yes… I know how you feel about Sasuke… It's the same as I feel about Naruto…"

"It's weird… I've only known him for a day… and we seem so close."

Hinata nodded. "Sasuke, I'm sure, feels the same way. All his life he's had to deal with girls chasing after him like he was a prize. Ino used to chase after him if you can believe it!"

"Really? What made her stop?"

"The day Shikamaru moved to Konoha. She liked him as soon as she layed eyes on him. Sasuke was a thing of the past."

Sakura looked down in thought. "How did you all meet?"

"Well, Neji and Tenten were really good friends and Neji lives with me so I became friends with Tenten that way. When junior high started, Tenten and I met Ino who was with Shikamaru. Naruto and Sasuke were friends and Neji was friends with Naruto… it became our little group." Hinata said quietly, reminiscing the day she layed eyes on Naruto. "I've liked Naruto since."

Sakura giggled quietly. "You're as bad as Tenten, Hinata. You should talk to him. Is there a back to school dance at this school? We always had one at my old school."

Hinata looked at Sakura happily. "I'm not sure… most likely though. After all, I am new to this school too!"

"I hope there is one. Dances are always fun." Sakura stated. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"If there is one, you have to ask Naruto to go with you… that is, if he doesn't ask you first!" Sakura said teasingly.

Hinata blushed. "I-I guess so…" She stuttered. "What about you though… you and Sasuke?"

Sakura looked up at the sky. "I don't know… I only just met him today…"

"Well, he acts differently around you than he usually does around us." Hinata stated.

"Hmm… Hinata can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm."

"How long has Sasuke been chased around by girls?"

"I'm not really sure, probably since the beginning of junior high."

"That has got to be tiring." Hinata laughed slightly and nodded her head.

Sakura and Hinata continued to walk home talking about random things. They were turning the corner to the library when someone roughly grabbed Sakura's arm.

"What the?!" Sakura exclaimed, turning around. When she saw who was standing before her she gasped and backed up into Hinata.

Karin and Kiya were glaring at her, hands on their hips. (a/n: I had to XD)

"What do you want?" Hinata asked angrily.

Karin snickered. "We just came to see pinky."

"What do you want with me? Haven't you already done enough?" Sakura asked, unconsciously bringing a hand to her stomach.

Kiya stepped forward. "We were suspended for a week and won't be allowed to go to the school dance."

"Oh, and that's my fault?" Sakura spat.

"Well… yes… well, technically no. Just want to say this isn't over." Kiya replied.

"We saw you with Sasuke, holding his hand. Don't do it again." Karin practically yelled.

Sakura snickered. "You think your words can stop me?"

"He hates you with all he has. He even told me himself! He said he hated you before, but now, after you beat up Sakura, you would do best to stay away from him." Hinata added. "He won't hesitate to beat you up… even if you _are _girls."

Karin and Kiya glared and walked away. Karin turned her head and said, "Pinky, we look forward to seeing you in the next week!"

Hinata turned to Sakura put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We won't let them do anything."

Sakura smiled. _Those were the same words Sasuke told me in math…_ "Yeah… lets get home."

Hinata nodded. When they reached Sakura's house, Hinata gave Sakura her phone number and hugged her goodbye before she left to get to her house a few doors down.

"I'm home!" Sakura called throughout the house, taking off her shoes.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your first day?" Kyo called from the kitchen. Sakura scowled, she hated it when Kyo acted like her mother.

"It was ok…" She said quietly.

"What happened?" Kyo asked wiping her hands off on a dishtowel.

Sakura looked at her foster mother. She always had a way of telling if something was wrong. "Well… I was, uh, beat up…"

Kyo gasped and kneeled in front of her. "Who?! Why?!"

Sakura sighed. _Here we go again… _"Well, I made friends with a lot of people and apparently one of them is, like the hottest guy in school, and all of the girls there chase after him. I guess they didn't like it when I got too close to him…"

Kyo sighed. "Where?"

Sakura turned and walked to the couch. "I'm fine. I saw the school nurse, I don't need another check up."

_Se still hasn't warmed up to me. How long is it going to take? _Kyo thought. "Ok, if you're sure. Dinner is almost ready… it's your favourite, chicken stir fry!"

"Ok, I'm just going to change." Sakura stated and walked up the stairs and into her room.

-

It was starting to get dark outside and Neji and Tenten were taking turns shooting at the net. They had each won every one-on-one game they played and decided to call it a tie.

"So, what do you think about Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"She seems ok, I mean we don't really know her very well yet… It's kind of sad how she ended up getting beat up on the first day here, though."

"Yeah, it does suck... I won't let those two get away with it, either." Tenten said angrily at the last part. Neji nodded and took a shot at the net, scoring.

"I agree, that's what Sasuke was telling me in fourth period."

Tenten looked up. "He really cares for her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, even after this short amount of time."

Tenten laughed slightly. "You know, it was probably the first time Sasuke heard a girls voice and not have it ask him out when she chased off his fan girls, well except for me and Hinata… and Ino, eventually." Tenten paused, and added quietly, "He also found someone who shares his pain… since the accident."

Neji nodded and didn't say anything. He remembered what Sasuke was like after his whole family was killed by his brother. He secluded himself from the group and didn't even say anything for weeks. He snapped at anyone who tried to comfort him and almost failed every subject. After a while he started to accept it after Itachi got the death penalty.

"We should get going… its getting dark." Neji said.

"Yeah you're right." Tenten picked up her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, Neji!"

"Hang on, I'll walk you home." He said and grabbed his bag. He walked over to her and she looked up at him, confused.

"Neji, no, you live in the opposite direction that I do. You don't have to."

Neji shook his head and grabbed her hand; he pulled her with him as he headed towards her house. "I want to, Tenten." He said quietly. He didn't let go of her hand, instead, he held on tight.

Tenten was walking beside him and looking at the ground, occasionally looking at their joined hands. _H-he's holding my hand! Oh my god, what am I supposed to do… Ino was right after all. But, I don't know what I'm supposed to say… _Tenten thought desperately.

"Neji?" She said quietly. Neji looked at her and noticed that she was blushing. He then felt something grip his hand tightly and that's when he realised what he was doing. He thought about quickly letting go, but realised that Tenten gripped his hand back. _She likes me after all… _He thought.

"Yeah?"

"Why?" She asked.

Neji looked down at her with amusement in his eyes at her blushing face. "Why not?" He replied softly.

Tenten's head shot up and looked in his eyes, getting lost in their lavender depths. _Did he just say what I think he said? _She thought.

They were passing a park and Neji decided to take a detour, to his relief, Tenten didn't resist. The park was beautiful, the sunset radiated off of the soft wisps of clouds, the evening bird songs echoed off of the trees, and the one lone oak tree stood out among all the rest.

"It's always so pretty in this park…" Tenten muttered beside him.

"Come on, lets go sit down somewhere." Neji stated and walked towards the sakura tree in the middle of the park. They sat down so that they were facing the sunset. Tenten sighed.

"I… I thought you didn't feel the same way…" She said quietly.

Neji smirked slightly, "Same with me." He said quietly.

Tenten looked up at him and smiled. She then turned to the sunset and rested her head on his shoulder. The clouds shone pink and reds, illuminating everything in the sky. The two sat in silence, which they enjoyed wholeheartedly, and were happy that they finally let out what they have been hiding.

Tenten sighed and closed her eyes. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Neji asked her.

"Nothing, why?" She asked, knowing exactly why he asked.

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

Neji shrugged. "Don't know. Any ideas?"

Tenten smiled. "How about here? It's always so peaceful. It's always been my favourite place… but now I have someone to share it with…"

Neji nodded. "Sounds good." He said and put his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her close. He knew he would get in trouble from his uncle from being late, but he didn't care.

Tenten sighed, resting against Neji. _I've waited so long for this day… and it… seems so right. _Tenten thought happily. She inwardly laughed; _I should listen to Ino about these things more often._

Neji and Tenten stayed in the park together well after the sunset, just talking about random things and enjoying eachothers' company. They had finally decided to get home because of homework and supper, which they were surely late for.

-

Sakura woke up fairly early the next morning and sighed. Today she felt a lot better, but was nervous about all of Sasuke's fangirls. They had glared at her the whole time she was in his arms and every time they saw her in the hallways or in classes. She didn't think any of them go as far as Karin and Kiya did, but she was sceptical. _We won't let them do anything. _Sasuke and Hinata's words echoed in her head. She smiled; she had made such great friends on the first day of school.

After lying in bed for a while, thinking to herself, she decided to get ready for her second day of high school. Hinata had called her and said that she and Neji would be waiting outside her house at eight, so they could walk together.

"Hey, guys!" Sakura said cheerfully as she walked up to the two Hyuuga's.

"You feel better today, Sakura?" Hinata asked as they began to walk.

"Yes, I feel much better."

"Hinata told me what happened after you two left." Neji stated.

Sakura looked at him.

He continued, "You are aware that they are suspended for a week, but that won't stop them from doing anything."

"Yeah I know, that much is obvious." _He's so serious about this. _Sakura thought.

"Neji, you don't need to freak her out…" Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah I know, just making sure you know that Sasuke has your back. I called him last night and told him what Hinata had told me… He was pretty mad."

Sakura smiled. "Really now?"

Hinata smirked and leaned towards her ear, whispering, "Somebody's crushing…"

Sakura blushed and hit her arm playfully. "Shhhhhh! Not in front of Neji!"

Neji looked at them weirdly. "Not in front of me what?" He asked curiously.

Sakura looked at him and waved her hand, dismissing the subject. "Nothing!" She said, laughing nervously. Neji rolled him eyes and listened as the two talked.

"So, Hinata, there is a dance… Hey, are you hoping Naruto will ask you?" Sakura asked teasingly.

This time, it was Hinata's turn to blush and she nodded meekly. Neji smirked at his cousins' actions. Now, Neji was rounded on.

"Hey, how did it go with Tenten last night?"

"It was… fine."

Sakura smirked. "So, nothing went on between you?"

Neji didn't answer; Sakura took this as a yes. "Oh well, if you don't answer, well get it out of Tenten."

Hinata smirked and nodded in agreement. "Come on Neji, don't leave us hanging!" Sakura wined.

Neji sighed and pink threatened to make it's way to his cheeks as he reluctantly retold the night he spent with Tenten. Once he was done, he looked in the opposite direction.

Sakura patted him on the back. "Good job Neji! Who would have known that you knew how to be a romantic!?" She praised.

"Not all guys are hopeless…" He mumbled.

Sakura laughed. "I know, Neji. I was kidding."

"We're here." Hinata said as they turned the corner to the school and were immediately surrounded by Sasuke's fangirls.

"What the hell were you doing with Sasuke yesterday?!"

"Why was he _holding_ you?!"

"Heh, you know, Karin and Kiya can just beat you up again." Sakura cringed at that one.

"You just got here and Sasuke likes you!"

"You're such a slut!" Sakura lost it.

"You know what?!" She shrieked. "Back off! I thought I already went through this! He hates you because you treat him like a piece of meat! And you have the nerve to call _me a slut_?! Look in the mirror!"

"What did you just say!?"

"You stupid bitch! Why don't you go back to where you came from?!"

"Enough." A cold voice said. They all turned to see Sasuke glaring coolly at his fangirls.

"Hi Sasuke!" They cooed and went up to him.

"Get away from me." He said walking up to Sakura, who was smirking at the teary-eyed sluts.

"Hey Sasuke!" She said happily.

"Hey. How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Good as new!" She said happily. "Come on, let's go inside, Ino said her, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Tenten would meet us at her locker."

-

**Well, here it is. Sorry about the wait, I've been swamped with stuff, and had a little writers block in parts.**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

--Chapter 6

**Ok, I am so sorry about the wait! And just to let you know, I have handed this story over to someone else. _THIS IS NOT MY WRITING!!! _**Well, I hope you enjoy it!

"So, Tenten, how was your night with Neji?" Ino asked casually.

Tenten froze. "I-it was… ok."

Ino smirked. _He made a move, and a good one by the looks of it. _"So, nothing _special_ happened between you two? Nothing _other _than basketball? 'Cause by the sound of your voice, I'd say something-"

"Damnit Ino!" Tenten shouted, "Yes we're going out tonight."

"What did Ino do now?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Oh nothing, Shika. Ten-ten here has a date with Neji tonight." Ino answered.

Shikamaru scoffed. "About time. Where's Naruto?"

"Not here yet, obviously. Oh! Sakura!" Ino shouted, running over to said person.

Sakura smirked. Ino was always so cheerful in the morning. "Hi Ino!"

Ino hugged her and Hinata. "Do you feel better?" She asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes!" She looked over Ino's shoulder at Tenten and Shikamaru walking over. "And, before you two ask, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear!" Tenten said smiling. She walked over to Neji and gave him a hug, and he returned it.

Sasuke smirked, and took a glance at Sakura; remembering when she had hugged him at the mall. Ino elbowed him once again and winked. "What?" He asked.

Ino rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Idiot."

"Well, you guys have your books, I'll be right back, and I need to get mine." Sakura said walking away. It would take her a while since her locker was on the other side of the school.

Ino waited until Sakura was well out of view before turning to Sasuke. "The dance is next week."

Sasuke looked at her. "So?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Are you that stupid? Sakura could be asked by someone else."

"Why would I care? She can go with anyone she wants." Sasuke said quietly, looking in the direction Sakura left to.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, it's obvious she wants to go with you." Ino said shaking her head.

"She did say something of the sort." Hinata piped up.

"Yeah, jeez Sasuke, just make a move already!" Naruto half yelled.

Sasuke sighed. "I need to get my books." He said walking away.

"Yeah, Sakura is down that way!" Ino yelled after him and laughed as he acknowledged her with his hand.

_She likes me, huh? _Sasuke thought to himself, walking slowly towards his locker.

-

Sakura reached her locker and started to put her bags away, taking out whichever books she needed. She was humming her favourite song and closed her locker. She turned around and saw two girls before her. They weren't glaring or threatening in any way, so naturally, Sakura was unsure.

"Can I help you?" Sakura asked rudely, glaring at them. She recognised them as Kiya's friends.

"Relax, I'm Selena, that's Raye!" Selena said, waving her hand.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking; sure we're friends with Kiya… Quite frankly, we think that her obsessive ness with that Uchiha is quite retarded. It's not like Sasuke will ever return her feelings no matter what she tries to do." Raye added.

"Anyways, we came to warn you." Selena said seriously.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Kiya and Karin are planning something. They know you are originally from Suna before you came here from Ame. They are presuming that you can't swim."

Sakura's eyes widened. She _couldn't _swim, but how did they know?

"So, I take it that you can't swim." Raye stated.

Sakura looked to the ground and nodded her head. "Yeah, there are no beaches or pools in Suna and I never really had the chance to learn since my foster parents are always making me move."

"Sakura."

Selena and Raye's heads snapped behind them and Sakura looked up, startled. Sasuke looked angry, and was glaring at the two.

"Relax Sasuke. It's ok." Sakura said walking up to him and putting a hand on his arm. He immediately stopped glaring and just stared at Selena and Raye.

"We were just giving her a warning." Selena said walking away. Sasuke immediately looked down at Sakura, who was watching them leave.

"Sakura, what warning?"

"They know that I can't swim." She said quietly.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, although he did have an idea.

"Kiya and Karin. They're planning something, according to them, anyways." She said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Just ignore them."

"I know, come on lets go, the bell is gonna ring."

--

As the lunch bell rang, Sakura walked down the halls towards the lunch room to meet with Sasuke and the others. As she rounded the corner she spotted Sasuke immediately as he was surrounded by his usual fan girls once again. _I thought I told them to back off?_ Sakura thought to herself. She walked over to him quickly, shoving her way through the crowd. "What's going on?" she asked as she reached him. She noticed Ten-ten, Ino and the others standing around him. They were all looking down and staring as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

Sasuke wouldn't answer her so she looked down, following his hateful glare downwards. Sakura gasped and took a step back, seeing Kiya and Karin on the floor. Sakura was mistaken when she thought the people were Sasuke's fans, they were spectators to the fight. "Sasuke! What happened?!" Sakura exclaimed, walking over to Sasuke.

"I punched them," he said simply, not taking his cold black eyes from the two girls before him. "_Why_?" she asked, staring down at the bleeding noses, fat lips, and black eyes. "They were talking to Sasuke about you again!" Ino exclaimed.

For the first time since seeing Sasuke, he looked up and looked at Sakura with soft, pitiful eyes. "They were planning…to drown you…" he mumbled quietly so only Sakura could hear him. Sakura couldn't explain the sudden anger that she felt towards Sasuke. She growled and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the crowd of spectators. She ran down the hallways, not knowing where she was going, stopping finally on the second floor at the last classroom.

"Sakura?" Sasuke panted, looking at Sakura with confusion in his black eyes. Sakura glared at him, "What are you thinking?! You're going to get yourself expelled or suspended! You just sunk down to their level! I could've handled them on my own!" she ranted.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open and ready to reply when he saw the tears at the corners of her beautiful green eyes. "Sakura, I just couldn't let them hurt you…" he whispered. He pulled away from her grasp and turned from her. "Sorry," he muttered.

But no matter what Sasuke Uchiha felt towards this girl, he smirked when he felt her wrap her arms tightly around his waist. And before Sakura could stop herself, she whispered words that meant the world to her, "I just don't want you to be taken from me too."

Sasuke paused, unsure if he heard her right. Positive he did, he turned and faced the pink haired girl and her bright red face. "What?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Sakura looked down at the ground and mumbled her answer, "I never want you to leave me…"

Sasuke lifted her chin slightly, making her face him. This time, her tears streamed down her face, her bottom lip quivered, and her breath was shaking and gasping. Sasuke smiled in spite of himself. He pulled Sakura towards him and wrapped him arms tightly around her shoulders and back. Then came her tears freely. She clutched his shirt in a death grip and sobbed quietly onto his chest.

Sasuke manoeuvred himself to sit on the floor, leaning against the lockers. And as mean as it sounds, he couldn't help but laugh. No matter his past and the things he has faced, Sasuke Uchiha started laughing. It started out small, a quiet chuckle, and then gradually worked itself up to a loud, deep throated laugh.

Sakura looked up at him confused and a little hurt. "Sasuke, what's so funny?"

Sasuke paused in his hysterics and panted, "You!"

Now Sakura was hurt and angry. "Why?" she asked furiously, pushing away from Sasuke and sitting away from him.

"No, I'm sorry, not like that! It's just; I've never seen anyone get so upset about me like that before. I never thought I'd see the day. Now that I finally did, I just thought it was funny," he explained.

Sakura could understand what Sasuke was saying but only to a certain extent. Just as Sakura was about to reply, her old friend Ino walked around the corner to see the two sitting on the ground staring at eachother.

"Sasuke… Tsunade wants to see you…" she mumbled, not looking at either one of them. Sasuke nodded slightly and stood up slowly, helping Sakura to her feet as well.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, drawing a short giggle from Sakura.

--

"Sasuke! You're in big trouble! Ruyak is going to want to talk to you young man!" Mai nearly screamed as Sasuke entered his home at the end of the day.

He sighed and trudged to his room, throwing his back pack onto his bed, throwing himself onto it shortly after. He was frustrated. Tsunade had suspended him from school for 2 days. Meanwhile, Kiya and Karin were expelled for coming to school during their suspension, creating a stir in the school body and for threatening Sakura.

He rested his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, almost looking for a hidden answer within its smooth surface. He remembered back to the moment he stepped outside of Tsunade's office.

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke, what the hell is your problem? Ever since your family was slaughtered you've been such a problem child! Can't you behave like a normal child? I honestly feel sorry for Ruyak and Mai! Having to put up with a child like you!" a dark haired woman screamed while escorting her daughter from the office._

"_Mother, it's not Sasuke's fault he's like this. It's that Haruno's fault! She's had a horrible influence on him!" Karin retorted. Her mother snorted in disgust and turned away, pulling violently on Karin's arm. _

"_Don't worry Sasuke! I don't blame you!" Karin called back to him, waving with tears in her eyes. She ended up with a black eye, a bloodied, near broken nose, and a slightly fractured wrist. _

_Sasuke never listened to one word that Karin or her mother had said. He was engrossed in his own thoughts. _Will I still get a chance to ask her? _He thought to himself while sitting completely still in his chair. _

"Get your head out of the clouds, Uchiha. You can't day dream while facing a serious matter such as this. Look, I know you're a good kid and have faced horrible things, but that is no reason to beat on two girls. Before you say anything, I realize you probably had good reason to, but next time, please inform me and I'll deal with it. So, as your punishment, you are suspended for two school days. You must catch up on your homework while gone. It's your responsibility. And yes, you will still be able to go to the dance. Your suspension ends a few days before. But you can only go on one condition…" Tsunade lectured, making the black haired boy listen intently.

"_Please watch your step and keep her safe. Dismissed," she said casually. Sasuke nodded and stood up quickly, grabbing his backpack and walking out to find his teachers for homework. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Sasuke darling. Please come here for a moment," Mai said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing his foster father, Ruyak, was home.

--

"See ya later Hinata!" Sakura said while hugging her friend goodbye.

"Bye Sakura. Sleep well!" she pale girl replied, turning away and walking down the street to her house with Neji.

Though Sakura felt happy, inside she was screaming with confusion. She was furious at having Sasuke suspended for protecting her and yet she was glad he was gone because it would give her a chance to think things through without distractions.

The telephone rang. A pause and mutters. "Sakura, it's for you honey!" Kyo called. Sakura bounded from her room, down the stairs and grabbed the phone from her foster mother.

"Thanks!" she said quickly while running back up the stairs and closing her bedroom door behind her.

"Hello?" she panted, lying down on her bed.

"Hey, Sakura? It's me, Sasuke…"

Sakura sat up straight, "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you in person. Can you meet me some where?" he said quickly.

"Sure, when and where?"

--

"Do you think Sasuke is ok? He's been acting strange ever since meeting this Sakura girl," Mai asked her husband.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think he should see her any more. He beat up two girls! That's not right," Ruyak replied.

"But he's been…happier… haven't you noticed? He's been eating a little more, his eyes aren't sad in the morning, and he rushes off to school like he's being drawn there!" Mai argued.

"No. Sakura Haruno has to go. Who are her parents?"

"From what I've heard from Sasuke, she's an orphan too. Her foster parents are Kyo and Gatsu Wasari," Mai said uncertainly.

"Fine. Let's ask Sasuke in the morning."

--

"Do you think Sasuke was a little harsh when he beat on Karin and Kiya? I mean, they were just talking like they always do when a girl gets close to Sasuke," Ino asked Shikamaru while walking home together.

"They are all troublesome. I'd rather not get involved…"

"You're such a lazy ass! Do you not have any opinion what so ever?!" Ino asked furiously.

"Nah, they get you into trouble no matter what you say."

"This conversation is pointless!" Ino yelled, walking into her house and slamming the door in Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru smirked and walked back the way he came, heading back to his house.

--

Sasuke walked quickly through the chilled streets towards the park. He walked with a fast purpose and determined heart. He just had to get out of the house for a while, away from Mai and Ruyak.

He kicked at a rock on the ground, making it skip across the gravel and onto the grass. He made it; he was at the park. He looked up with his black eyes, searching for the pink hair that he longed to see.

"Sasuke? Are you ok? You sounded angry on the phone," the soft voice said beside him.

He looked over, seeing the beautiful glow of her green eyes in front of him. "Sakura," he muttered. He looked around, making sure no one was near them, then pulled her arm, leading her away from the park and into the growing darkness of the forest nearby.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked worriedly. He was gripping her arm a little too tight and it was starting to hurt.

Once in the safety of the forest, Sasuke stopped and faced Sakura, not letting go of her arm.

"Listen, Mai and Ruyak don't want me to be near you anymore. Ruyak has Mai convinced that you're a bad influence on me and that's not true. I need your help," he said all in one breath. He took a deep breath after he finished and looked at the sky above him.

It was gradually growing darker and darker, making it harder for the two to see eachother. "Sasuke, is this all you're worried about?" was the first thing out of Sakura's mouth.

"Yes. I won't let them take you away…" Sasuke paused. He just realized what he was saying. "Uh, I don't want to give up a really good friend. The first friend that's a girl who wasn't all over me…" he corrected himself.

A sorrowful giggle reached his ears. He looked at Sakura's face, searching for what was making her sad. "Sasuke, its fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure your foster parents will talk to mine. It'll work out, don't stress out over it ok?"

Sasuke was shocked at how calm Sakura could be in a situation like this. "Uh, ok?" Now he felt like a fool. He was panicking over nothing apparently and made Sakura worry about him.

"I'm sorry. You can go home now if you want to," he said quietly, turning his back and walking slowly away.

"Wait, I came out here to be with you for a while. So let's go for a walk. Sound ok?" Sakura suggested, walking in step beside him.

Sasuke paused but then gave in and smirked, "Sure."

--

**2 Days Later**

"Sasuke! You're back in school!" Tenten shouted, waving to the approaching Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded slightly at her and the others. He took note that Neji and Tenten were holding hands underneath the tabletop. He also noticed that Ino and Shikamaru were sitting a little closer together than normal. But Sasuke also noted that Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"She's at the hospital with Kyo. Gatsu got worse…" Hinata said quietly to his questioning gaze. Naruto stood behind Hinata and rubbed her back slightly, making her jump with surprise and turn red with embarrassment.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were planning on visiting Sakura later on after school. Hinata also planned on collecting Sakura's homework so she could stay caught up. "She would be even more stressed if she got behind in homework," she explained.

Sasuke nodded and turned away, heading down the hallways towards his locker, hoping that without Sakura around, his fan girls would still leave him alone.

--

"Gatsu, darling, are you awake? Can you hear me?" Kyo whispered into her husbands' ear. Tears streamed down her face as no response came from him.

Sakura sat in the corner of the room, silently watching. She felt like she was obligated to cry. After all, this man had taken her in when she lost her parents and he was the one who paid for her schooling, her clothing, her food. She should feel some sympathy towards this man who was dying in front of her.

But she didn't. She almost felt hatred towards this broken family. She hated the way they were always trying to suck up to her, the way they tried ever so hard to connect to her the way parents did with their children.

"You can't replace them," Sakura whispered to herself. Then her tears came pouring, cascading down her face. It rolled down her cheeks and down her neck. They dripped and soaked into her long sleeved shirt. "You can't replace them."

--

"Ready to go and visit Sakura?" Hinata asked everyone. Only Shikamaru and Shino decided to stay behind. "I have her homework," Hinata said happily, stuffing Sakura's binder and text books into her backpack.

"Where's Sasuke? I figured he'd want to come too?" Ino asked, looking around the crowded hallway full of students leaving the school.

"I'm here," Sasuke said quietly, walking up behind the group and continuing, not stopping to let the others catch up. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto ran to catch up, walking in step to Sasuke's fast pace towards the hospital.

--

"DOCTOR!" Kyo screamed into the hallway. "Doctor please!" she yelled, throwing her arms in the air. Sakura was standing beside the flat-lined Gatsu, tears streaming down her face at his open and staring eyes. His words had touched her. How could she have ever hated this man?

"Kyo, he's gone," Sakura sobbed, grabbing hold of the dead man's hand. Sakura reached over and closed his open eyes and moving his head to a straightened position. She crossed his arms gently over his non-moving chest and fell to her knees. She still clutched his limp hand. It still held some warmth but it was fading quickly.

"NO!" Kyo screamed, running to her husbands' side. "NO! GATSU PLEASE! Please! Can't you hear me? PLEASE!" she screamed. She patted his chest and put her ear by his mouth, trying desperately to hear any sign of a breath or a whisper.

None came.

"GATSU!"

No answer.

"Please God, please don't take him! Please!" she sobbed, throwing herself onto her knees and crying into the bedside. "PLEASE!" she screamed.

The doctors surrounded her, pulling her forcefully away from the dead man. "No pulse! Get the respirator and hook him up to an I.V. now!" medical demands were made quickly.

Voices. So many voices. Ones that Kyo and Sakura did not understand. "Mom," Sakura muttered into Kyo's shoulder.

"Mom, don't leave me!" she cried. She gripped Kyo's blouse in her hands and pulled her close to her.

"It's ok darling. It's ok. It'll be fine, I promise. I'm not going anywhere ok? I'm right here!" Kyo said forcefully into Sakura's soft pink hair. But no matter how sure she sounded; inside she was just as lost as Sakura was. She had crumbled and fallen. Without Gatsu around, she was nothing. With tears staining her red face, hair in disarray, and a broken heart, she was nothing.

--

"The Wasari room please" Sasuke asked politely at the front desk. The old woman looked through some coloured files and found what she was looking for.

"Sorry. He was just pronounced dead a little while ago. He's been moved to the Morgue…I'm truly sorry. Were you known to him?" she said sadly.

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm a friend of his…daughter… is she and Kyo still here?" he asked quietly.

The receptionist looked through her files once again. "They are with the body at the moment. I could take you to them if you wish?"

"Yes, please."

"Right this way," she said, standing up and walking down a white hallway towards the end of the hospital.

--

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

--Chapter 7

"Thank you so much for walking us home!" Kyo said sadly, looking with sad and tired eyes at the group before her.

Sasuke had carried Sakura home and Hinata still carried Sakura's back pack of homework with her. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all still had tears in their eyes and were silent. Neji held onto Tenten's hand tightly, trying his best to reassure her without words. Naruto was hugging Hinata from behind and rubbing her arms slightly, making the small girl blush.

"We are so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Wasari. We had no idea your husband was sick…" Ino said quietly, following Kyo inside the house.

"Just call me Kyo. And thank you so much for coming to see Sakura like this. She probably really needed to see someone. Tea anyone?"

Hinata got a soft nudge from Neji. "No thanks. We should be going. It's almost 8," she said regrettably. Kyo nodded.

"Goodness, you children stayed with us since 4:30! Poor things! Go home now and thank you again. Sakura probably won't be in school for a while…" Kyo said, gathering all of the teenagers at the door; all but Sasuke who was still carrying Sakura in his arms.

"I can grab all of Sakura's homework if you want, Kyo," Hinata and Tenten said in unison. Kyo nodded slowly and smiled weakly. "Thank you all so much for caring about my little Sakura. You all mean the world to her."

Everyone left that house and went home with a dry eye. Even Neji, who will not admit it, shed a tear.

--

"She just seems to have things taken from her over and over again. I feel bad for her," Ino said tearfully as she walked alongside Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Naruto.

"Well we aren't going anywhere anytime soon!" Naruto said angrily, kicking at the ground infront of him. Hinata looked longingly at the blond haired boy infront of her. He seemed so sad and she wanted to help but was too scared to try.

"So, Ino, has Shikamaru asked you to the dance yet?" Tenten asked happily, nudging her friend in the ribs. Ino blushed and looked away.

"He might have," she replied sharply. Tenten giggled and Neji smirked. Naruto whirled around and looked excitedly at Tenten, "Thanks for reminding me!" he said happily. Then he whirled back to face the way he was walking again with a huge grin on his face.

"Have you asked anyone yet, Naruto?" Ino asked. Naruto shook his head, "But I have someone in mind," he said happily.

Hinata looked down at the ground, a little down hearted. She had completely forgotten about the dance and her only hope and dream was to have Naruto ask her to go. But if he already had someone in mind, she probably wouldn't end up going with him. She might not decide to go at all.

"Who you gonna ask?" Tenten piped up. She spoke for them all when she asked that.

"Heh, that's for me to know and you to find out! Believe it!" Naruto said happily.

"Anyways, this is my street. I'll see you all at school tomorrow right?" he said, turning down an alleyway towards his apartment. "No hugs?" Ino shouted after him.

Naruto paused and sighed, running back to the group to hug Ino and Tenten and clasp hands with Neji. Naruto paused when he reached Hinata. "Uhm. Bye Hinata. I'll talk to you later, ok?" he said slowly. He gave her a quick hug and ran off again down the alleyway.

When he was out of eyesight and earshot, Ino burst out laughing. "He's totally gonna ask you Hina!" she panted through her giggle fits.

Hinata turned a deep red. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked, not looking at the group behind her. She walked quickly towards her house, trying her hardest not to let the others see her blush.

"He blushed a little when he turned to give you a hug!" Tenten added in as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And the way he talked only to you and not us?" Neji added in, enjoying the small game on his cousin.

"He's going to ask you out!" all three said loudly in unison. "Oh, hush. He probably doesn't even know I exist," Hinata said ruefully.

"Oh, my god! Nothing could be further from the truth than that! He's always around you and watching what you do! Like at the hospital? You started crying with Sakura and he came up behind you and hugged you and rubbed your back and stuff! That means something!" Ino pointed out.

"Ok, ok, ok. Enough," Hinata muttered. She really hated being teased into high hopes when there was still a chance that she wasn't going to be the one he asked.

--

"Oh, Sasuke honey. Thank you so much for carrying her like this! If things were different, Gatsu would be the one carrying her…" Kyo said softly as she led Sasuke to Sakura's room.

"Don't worry about it Kyo. She's been through a lot and I'll do anything to help," Sasuke said politely. He entered Sakura's room behind Kyo and paused to take it in. This would be his first time inside. As Kyo moved aside to let Sasuke enter, he noticed her bed tucked neatly into one corner and perfectly made. Sakura's desk was across from the bed on its opposite wall and her dresser was on the same wall right beside the desk. A window was in the wall that her headboard was on. In all, the room seemed small yet the perfect size for a girl like Sakura.

"Lay her on the bed please. And thank you again for this. Sorry, what is your name again?" Kyo asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura became my friend when she told all my fan girls off. She saved me a lot of trouble," Sasuke explained quietly while he gently set Sakura down on her bed, making sure she was not in an uncomfortable position.

Kyo left Sakura's room with a sad smile when Sasuke paused and looked down at Sakura for a moment. He watched her chest rise and fall with her steady breathing, her closed eyelids that hid the green gems behind them, her soft, pink lips that were parted slightly, letting her warm, sweet breath pass through.

Sasuke knelt down by her bed and leaned on the edge of her bed as he moved closer to her face. He brushed soft wisps of her pink hair from her face. His heart was pounding, making his breath come in small gasps as he leaned closer. He brushed his lips over her forehead then he closed his eyes and moved down to her nose, her cheeks, her lips…

There his lips lingered for a moment, taking in the soft feeling of hers, trying to decide if this is what makes him so happy. When Sasuke pulled away and opened his eyes, he gazed at Sakura's still sleeping face and smiled. He should ask her to the dance! He should ask her to be his girlfriend! Sasuke blushed slightly as he thought of these ideas.

Sasuke stood up slowly and silently, making sure he didn't wake her up, then he turned and left the room, thinking about what he just did as he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen where Kyo was sitting, waiting for him.

--

"Poor Sakura. We should go and visit her!" Kiya said in a mockingly sweet voice to her best friend, Karin. Karin gave a hideously evil smile as the pair walked freely around the town, now being set free of school.

"We should bring her a little present too! But what shall it be?" Karin said in the same sweet voice as Kiya. Karin and Kiya glanced at eachother, both wearing the same creative masks of treachery on their faces.

"I know just the thing," Karin said softly, picking up her pace with Kiya following quickly behind. The pair made their way over to the Uchiha house.

--

"Sakura honey. It's noon. Don't you want to get up yet?" Kyo called softly through the door to Sakura's room. No answer came to Kyo so she knocked gently on the door, making a muffled moan escape from the room's hidden depths.

"Sakura? You still asleep?" Kyo called a little louder this time.

"Yes," an annoyed and groggy voice came back. Kyo smiled and entered the room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the bed beside the wrapped up Sakura.

"Honey, I was told to tell you that your friend, Sasuke is it, will be coming here in a minute to visit you and see how you are doing. Don't you want to be dressed for him?"

Sakura bolted upright. "And you couldn't tell me this sooner?!" she said angrily, throwing aside her covers and going through her dresser for clean clothes. Kyo giggled and left Sakura's bedroom, going downstairs to the kitchen.

--

"So you see, Mr. and Mrs. Tonsho, Sasuke really shouldn't be allowed to hang around Sakura Haruno anymore," Kiya said professionally. Karin sat beside Kiya, nodding at every word her friend said.

The pair waited for Mai and Ruyak's reaction.

Mai and Ruyak Tonsho looked at eachother, exchanging glances that held more unspoken words than people would think. Finally, Ruyak spoke.

"We've already talked to Sasuke. Frankly he is no concern of yours. But he did tell us that he never would have done what he did if you two hadn't provoked him. Stop trying to blame Sakura; she's a nice girl. You wasted your breath in coming here," Ruyak said menacingly while standing. Kiya and Karin knew that they had pushed their luck by coming here.

"We are sorry that you cannot see it our way. But we apologize on impeding on you," Kiya said quickly, standing up and grabbing her coat and heading to the front door. Karin however, paused.

"Mark my words, Mai and Ruyak Tonsho. Things will not go well if Sasuke's relationship with Sakura Haruno continues. Please take into consideration our offer and our warning. Many people will be so much happier with Sakura Haruno out of their lives," Karin stated. Then, she turned on her heel and left the Tonsho house briskly, almost leaving behind a terrified Kiya.

"What was that all about?" Kiya asked breathlessly, catching up finally to Karin. Karin just kept walking at her brisk pace, but seemed determined to head to a location unknown to Kiya.

"Karin?" Kiya asked worriedly. Karin glanced over at her friend walked beside her. Karin pushed her glasses further up on her nose and smiled.

"A seed of doubt can go a long way," Karin muttered. She looked forward with her black eyes and kept walking, taking twists and turns around Konoha. Karin's black hair flowed menacingly behind her as she breezed through an entrance to a dark and damp alleyway.

It was here that the blonde-haired Kiya finally stopped. "Karin, where are you going? You are being all secretive and stuff all of a sudden…is something wrong or are you planning something?" Kiya asked worriedly. Karin turned slowly to face Kiya and her dark green eyes.

"Listen, you want Sasuke, don't you?" Karin muttered evilly, taking a few steps towards the nodding Kiya. "And you want to make sure that this Haruno doesn't get in our way, right?" Karin continued to move closer to Kiya.

"Yes," Kiya said breathlessly. Karin smiled and grabbed Kiya's arm and dragged her into the alleyway. "I have a really good friend who can help us…" Karin laughed darkly.

--

"You feeling a little better today Sakura?" Sasuke asked the pink haired girl infront of him. Sakura nodded and smiled warmly.

"Thanks for coming to see me Sasuke. It was very nice of you. And Mo-uhm, Kyo told me that you carried me home yesterday? I don't know why you would but thank you so much!" Sakura said quickly.

"Don't you remember how you ended up being carried home in the first place?" Sasuke asked. His black eyes never left Sakura's soft white face.

"Not really… I just remember seeing you guys walk into the room and you all watched while Gatsu was locked away in the morgue. I suddenly felt dizzy and I sat down. I thought it was from all the crying I had done. I just kinda fell asleep after that…I think…" Sakura said slowly, trying to recall what had happened yesterday afternoon in the hospital.

Sasuke smiled. He wanted so badly to ask her a few questions about yesterday. Like why she was muttering phrases in her sleep. Why she kept reaching out and clutching his shirt in her hands. Why she kept saying 'Mom, why did Daddy leave?' But at the moment, Sasuke didn't have the heart to bring anything about yesterday up. He wanted to help her forget and move on before he asked those questions.

"The bell is going to ring soon. I should head back. I'll be back later, after school. I'll bring Hinata with me because she'll have your homework. Sound ok?" Sasuke asked quietly, standing and bring his teacup into the kitchen.

Sakura nodded and stood up as well. She walked Sasuke to the front door and watched as he paused on the doorstep for a moment. "Sasuke? What is it, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. She closed the door behind her and stood beside Sasuke on her porch step.

"Sakura…no one…has asked you yet…have they?" he asked quietly.

Sakura tilted her head to one side, "Asked me what?"

"Asked you…to the dance this Friday?"

"Oh, no. No one has asked me…" Sakura said quietly, blushing madly because she had high hopes about where this conversation was going.

"Oh. Then…you wouldn't mind me asking you…would you? I mean, if you're up to it; after all you've been through yesterday…" Sasuke rambled, not looking at her for fear of seeing either amusement or rejection.

Sakura smiled, "No, Sasuke. I don't mind at all. I'd love to go with you!" she said happily. Sasuke looked up at her in shock. But not as much shock as relief. Sakura walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke paused and took a minute to register the fact that Sakura was hugging him. When it finally settled in his whirling brain, he wrapped his arms around Sakura's back gently and hugged her back.

"Now you should get back to school or you're going to be late! Have fun and see you later!" Sakura said warmly, pulling away from their tight embrace.

"Yeah, thanks. See you later!" he said disbelievingly. He was still absorbing the weight of today in when he walked past his home and saw that Karin and Kiya were leaving it looking flustered and angry. Sasuke hid behind a bush and watched the pair go by. Curious as to why those two would be in his home, he followed silently with his anger building.

--

"Where do you think Sasuke is? He's been missing almost all afternoon! Do you think he just stayed there?" Ino asked the group as they stood in the hallways during their five-minute break after the bell.

"We have one period left before the day is over. I doubt he's going to show up now," Shikamaru added. The group grew still and a slow and dim realization overcame them.

"Karin and Kiya…" the group whispered as one.

--

"So you brought me a fresh piece of meat hmm?" a snaky voice echoed from the back room. This building was small and wedged in between two larger buildings. This was apparently a tattoo parlor.

"Hello Uncle!" Karin called happily back. A tall, long haired man walked into the front room with baggy black muscle shirt and baggy dark brown pants. His hair was long, black, and reached past his shoulders. And what scared Sasuke the most while in the grip of Karin was this mans' eyes. They were green and yellow with slit pupils; like that of a snake.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, recoiling away from the snake like appearance of Karin's uncle.

"It's Master Orochimaru to you!" Karin spat. She shoved Sasuke to his knees infront of him. The man known as Orochimaru smiled while examining every inch of Sasuke.

"Now, what do you want me to do with this one? He seems like the strong silent type. Is this the Uchiha boy you were ranting about the other night?" Orochimaru drawled.

"Yes Uncle. I want you…to brand him…"

"I see. And why do you want that?"

"To make him mine…" Karin replied smoothly. "Also, if you don't mind Uncle Oro. I would like to have someone disposed of…" she added in.

Kiya, who was quiet until now, spoke up, "Not me!"

Karin hushed Kiya with a death glare from her black eyes. "A girl named Sakura Haruno…"

"Shut the hell up and let me go! YOU WON'T TOUCH HER!" Sasuke shouted. He wrenched his arms free of Karin's grip and punched her in the stomach, making her drop to her knees and gasp in pain.

Kiya jumped away and pressed herself to the wall as Sasuke bolted from the building. As Sasuke ran down the streets to his own home, Orochimaru helped his niece to her feet.

"That's why you want the girl dead?" he asked softly. Karin nodded and scowled.

"He will be mine!" she growled.

"It can be arranged…" Orochimaru said darkly.

--

"SAKURA! HEY! OPEN UP! IT'S ME, SASUKE!" He yelled through her front door. There was a long pause and no answer. Sasuke tried again, banging on the door with his foster parents behind him yelling inside the home. Still no answer came.

"Sakura? Kyo?" Sasuke yelled again. Still no answer sounded. Losing patience and building up worry and fear, Sasuke opened the door and let himself inside.

The home was dark and unlit. It was as foreboding and repenting as a graveyard. "Sakura?" Sasuke called more softly.

Ruyak and Mai followed Sasuke closely behind, understanding the situation Sakura and Sasuke were in. The Tonsho family searched the house for any signs of Kyo and Sakura. But the more they searched, the more frightened Sasuke became. By the looks of things, Kyo and Sakura hadn't been in the house since after Sasuke had left that lunch hour. His teacup and Sakura's were still in the sink, untouched and the kettle was still full of un-drunk tea.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke cried desperately into the dark depths of the empty house. Full with fear, he bolted from the house and ran down the streets with full speed. Had Orochimaru and Karin gotten to them already? Sasuke thought desperately of where Kyo and Sakura could have gone after he left. Sasuke was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Ruyak and Mai call after him. Sasuke was so worried that he didn't notice Kiya sitting on a bus bench on Main Street alone and shaking.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke kept calling out. He searched the entire town frantically, calling for Sakura and Kyo. He was about to run back to Sakura's house when he turned around and found himself staring into yellow and green eyes with slit pupils. A sharp pain made Sasuke gasp and wince; almost making his knees buckle underneath him. Orochimaru smiled, "See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" he said smoothly. Sasuke's eyes started to droop as he tried his best to glare at Orochimaru.

He didn't get to glare as much as he liked before Orochimaru caught the Uchiha boy as he fell forward, unconscious. Karin walked out of the shadows of the alleyway nearby.

"Uncle, we need to hurry. Ruyak and Mai are searching for him," she said softly, looking at the unconscious Sasuke with loving black eyes that were close to his own. Orochimaru threw Sasuke over his shoulder and turned down a different alley, making his way back to his tattoo shop.

"Now for the branding. Any symbol in mind for him?" Orochimaru drawled sweetly. Karin smiled.

"Do you remember the 'Curse Seal'…"

--

"So explain what happened to him?" Naruto asked Mai and Ruyak. Ruyak was silent but Mai spoke up.

"He came to us out of breath and said that at lunch he saw Kiya and Karin leave his house and that he followed them knowing they were up to no good. He followed them down a few alleys before Karin had sensed he was there and caught him. She brought him to her uncle's place, which is a tattoo parlor, and there he heard Karin's plan for him and Sakura. He broke free and then ran home. He told us about it, we notified the police, and then we left to go to Sakura's house. We had to warn her and poor Kyo. But when we got there the house was empty and dark. Kyo never leaves the house like that. After that, Sasuke got scared and he ran into town looking for them. We haven't heard from him since," Mai said tearfully.

Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Shino all stood there in a hushed silence. "I know Karin's uncle, he's a creeper. I think his name was Orochimaru. I walk past his tattoo shop when I go into town every once in a while," Ino said slowly. "I was always scared of him so I ran past his place."

Shikamaru glanced at her with amusement in his eyes. "How scary can he be?" he asked casually. Ino turned to glare at him, "You're an idiot! Haven't you read all the newspapers and watched all the news on TV? He's been accused and has been the prime suspect in several murders! Every time the police come close to getting him locked up, some new, small, almost insignificant piece of information comes in and he walks!" she said indignantly.

"So troublesome. You have irrational fears, Ino," Shikamaru muttered.

"Well, if this story is true, we need to find Sasuke, Sakura and Kyo right away. We can't leave them out there in danger!" Hinata spoke up. Everyone turned to look at the small girl. She went red as no one looked away.

"If what Sasuke said was true then they are all in danger! As their best friends it's our duty to find them and bring them back safe!" she said softly.

"And bring down the bad guy!" Naruto shouted, throwing his fist into the air, drawing out an agreeing yell from a few other people in the room.

"I'm gonna take Hinata and search around the tattoo place!" Naruto said happily as he grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Wait!" Shikamaru called.

"We need to keep in touch with eachother and report anything and everything we see… does anyone have a few walkie talkies?" he asked, looking around.

Ruyak grinned, "We can help you here. I fiddle around with electronics so I have earpieces and mics to go around for everyone," he explained as he pulled out a large bin full of wires and mechanical devices.

As everyone put on their earpiece and mic sets, they were all worried about what they would, or would not, find. Shikamaru pointed out the groups. "Naruto you can take Hinata and search the perimeter around Orochimaru's but do not enter the shop. Neji and Tenten, take the main streets. Check out any shops and stores that they could be in and ask around to see if anyone saw them today. Me and Ino will check out the school and other main areas like Kiya and Karin's places. Ruyak and Mai, do you want to help us search?"

Ruyak looked over at his wife who was nearly in tears. "I want Sasuke back…" she whispered. Ruyak looked at the determined group before him and smiled. "I don't want to leave Mai. We will be home base. Everyone report what you see to us and we will be ready to go anywhere you need us," he said softly.

Shikamaru and the rest of the group walked to the doors before a dark voice sounded from the living room where they all just were. "Why is it that everyone seems to forget that I am here?"

Naruto whirled around, "Come on Shino! If you didn't cover your face the whole time and talked a little bit we wouldn't forget about you!" he shouted.

"Shino, stay here and help Mr. and Mrs. Tonsho with setting up the base equipment. You're good with electronics right? Have at'er. The rest of us, lets go find them!" Shikamaru said while walking out the front door with the group following with determined faces.

--

**Well, here is chapter 7... I hope you enjoyed it and i'm sure you're dying to find out what happens! God, my friend won't even tell me what she's planning! REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

--Chapter 8

"So, how's life been treating you?" Naruto asked awkwardly as he and Hinata searched around Orochimaru's Tattoo Parlor. Hinata blushed slightly and looked away.

"Uh. Pretty good, thank you for asking. How about you?" she said softly. Naruto grinned and stood up straight, resting his arms behind his head. "Heh, well. I've had better. But you know, uhm…that the school dance is coming up soon…you know?" Naruto smiled as he silently felt proud of himself for being able to bring it up. Hinata blushed and stayed silent. She didn't know where Naruto was going with this. A part of her wished that Naruto would take her, but there is always that other side…

Naruto looked over at the purple haired girl, wondering silently if she didn't hear him or she was just ignoring him. "Hinata?" he asked, squinting lightly at her blushing face.

"N-Naruto, it's just another dance that shows how pretty all the popular people look. Why would I be interested in that?" she said slowly, searching in an area that was completely opposite of Naruto's. Naruto was slightly taken aback by her sudden harsh comment.

But, blushing a bright red and looking away while rubbing his head, Naruto said carefully, "Well, then you should go to show off how pretty you are…"

Hinata's face flushed a bright red and her breath caught in her throat, her stomach doing flip flops and her heart was pounding so hard and loud that she was sure that Naruto could hear it.

"W-what?" she asked, still not daring to look over at him. Naruto smiled and rested his arms behind his head once more, closing his eyes and giving a sincere smile. "I said, you should go to show them all how pretty you are! You would totally show up any other girl who shows up!" he said with a little more confidence. Hinata glanced over her shoulder at him and watched as he just kept smiling.

"I-I have no one to go with…" she pushed his comment aside for the time being. Naruto paused here because he knew what he would have to do. This was finally the moment he had been waiting for.

"Well, you should go with me!" he said quickly, almost slurring his words together. Hinata looked back at Naruto with a confused expression on her face. "Sorry?" she asked. Naruto realized with a sinking heart that she hadn't heard him.

"Uh, you know what Hinata? You should just go. Who cares if any one takes you? I know you'll knock 'em dead anyway…" Naruto mumbled. It was hard enough to ask her once, but if he had to ask twice…well, he already used up all the courage he had.

"O-oh, well, wouldn't it be kind of pointless if you had no one to go with? And, I…uhm, I don't even have a dress to go in…" she lied. Truth was, she had a beautiful lilac dress with small frills on the skirt that was picked out at home. It was sitting in her closet, perfect and ready to go. She was just trying to find an excuse not to go.

Naruto glanced at her with longing in his eyes. _Now is not the time to be thinking about this. We need to find Sasuke and Sakura! _He thought to himself. _I can ask her again later. _He decided that he thought more bravely than he felt.

"There's nothing around here. Man, I wish we could just bust in there and get them!" Naruto said angrily as he stared at the tattoo parlor from across the street. He and Hinata had searched the entire area around the parlor and asked people in the buildings beside if they had seen anything suspicious. None said anything.

--

Radio static, harsh, rhythmic breathing, a distant buzz of talk, a soft sob, a slow and steady drip of water, the hum of electronics, and the occasional sound of scampering rodents. All of this described the basement of Orochimaru's place. Sasuke knew for sure that there was a way out of this situation. But that didn't seem to matter to him. His mind was focused on the whereabouts of Sakura and Kyo.

**--Flashback**

_Sasuke woke up slowly to find himself tied to the chair he was sitting in. His black eyes widened and he immediately sat upright and tried leaving the chair. The ropes that bound him held firm. Sasuke's black gaze roamed the room for any sign of Sakura and Kyo. _

"_Ah, I see that you are finally awake?" a snaky voice drawled. Sasuke scowled and turned his head towards the doorway. _

"_Orochimaru," he spat. Orochimaru let out a small laugh. _

"_Karin told me how much of a temper you could have. She also told me how possessive you were over this Haruno girl and her foster mother. Tell me, are you courting both? Is that why your worry stretches to either?" Orochimaru asked while sitting infront of Sasuke on the table that was in the room. _

_Sasuke growled, "I have nothing to say to you." Though in Sasuke's mind, there was that one question that burned, _where are they?

"_No need to get angry with me, boy. By my nieces' whim, you are still alive. Be thankful for that. And as for Sakura and her foster mother, Kyo, well, let's just say that they aren't dead yet," Orochimaru laughed. _

_Sasuke tried his best to lunge at this despicable human filth. Surprisingly, the man was fast and had knocked Sasuke over so he and the chair were on their side. Sasuke bit his lip from crying out in pain. Heat and agony ripped through his arm and throbbed steadily. The black haired boy figured that his left arm was broken._

"_That hurts doesn't it?" Orochimaru asked, kneeling down infront of the boy. Sasuke's eyes were closed tightly in the effort of holding back his scream. _

"_You're stronger than I thought. No wonder my Karin loves you. But you know," he paused to lift Sasuke and the chair to sit upright again, effortlessly, "all this would be over if you would just forget this Haruno and love Karin. She really loves you. We might even spare Sakura's and Kyo's life if you forget about them," he finished. _

So this is the proposition huh? _Sasuke thought as he still tried to think clearly. His head was throbbing with a worsening headache and it wasn't helping that his arm was broken and tied up tightly. Then having to think of a way to help Sakura and Kyo was just too much for the Uchiha boy. Sasuke blacked out._

"_I think he's a bit stressed," Orochimaru said to the black haired girl standing in the door way. She adjusted her glasses on her face and walked to stand infront of the now unconscious Sasuke. She examined his body, taking note of any cuts, bruises and scrapes that he got. _

"_YOU BROKE HIS ARM!" she howled, whipping around to face her uncle. She immediately untied Sasuke and tried her best to set him gently on the floor. She laid out his broken arm and ran from the room to search for a splint and bandages. _

"_You deserved it," Orochimaru muttered evilly as he stood and left the room. Sasuke opened a single, onyx-coloured eye and glanced around the room, making sure he was alone. _

_He tried his best to muffle his groan as he sat up painfully, holding his left arm tightly. Sasuke struggled to his feet and walked on silent feet through the dim, unlit hallway. _Sakura, Kyo, where is he keeping you?_ Sasuke wondered as he pressed himself close to the wall and carefully peered around the corner. _

_Seeing a door open and the coast clear, he dashed quietly to his freedom. He jumped down a few stairs at a time, knowing he was going to the basement. Panting, he rested behind a few large wooden crates. Sasuke waited for any sign that someone had heard him or someone who was coming after him. The only sound he could hear was quick and hurried footsteps that he figured belonged to Karin._

_A faint light danced across the floor infront of him and he looked around. _

_**-- End Flashback **_

Sasuke gripped his left arm a little more tightly before standing up and walking deeper into the never quiet basement. The radio buzz flickered ever so often, and footsteps and talk from above made his heart beat wildly and out of control. But that sob that was mixed in the hum of electronics is what drew his attention.

As he pressed on, his tension unbelievably high, and fear heightening his senses, he noticed that the faint glow of light came from a closed door in the furthest part of the basement. Sasuke pressed his ear gently against the door and listened hard. This was definitely where the sob was coming from.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered. He reached slowly towards the door handle and turned it gently, hoping that it wouldn't make any sound. When it didn't, he let out a tiny sigh of relief and pushed the door open.

A soft, half-cry, half-scream escaped from Sakura's throat as she heard and saw the door opening. Kyo was strung up just beside her. Both of them were bound and gagged, hands above their heads, tied tightly to the roof. "Sakura!" a suppressed yell sounded.

Sakura's brain whirled. She knew that voice! _Sasuke!_ She screamed in her head. Her happy green eyes snapped open and she looked with a shiver of excitement at the black haired boy walking towards her.

--

-Radio static-

"This is Shikamaru, how's everyone's search coming?"

-Radio static-

"This is Hinata, all is quiet here at his place."

-Radio static-

"This is Neji, no one saw Kyo or Sakura since yesterday."

-Radio static-

"How 'bout you, Shika?" Naruto's voice came over the receiver.

-Radio static-

"Nothing. So they obviously weren't anywhere near town today. We have no choice but to search Orochimaru's place. Anyone know where he lives?" Shika asked.

There was no reply this time. Shikamaru sighed and covered his face with his hands. This was like a suicide mission. At this point, it should be left up to the police but the person had to be missing for 24 hours or more. But because of the stakes, Shika couldn't just wait for 24 hours. Nor could anyone else for that matter.

-Radio static-

"Shino, how are Mai and Ruyak doing?" Shika asked.

-Radio static-

"Mai is on a cooking rampage and Ruyak won't stop pacing. We need to be careful Shikamaru. If this goes wrong…"

-Radio static-

"I have a plan. Everyone listen up."

--

Kiya followed the blonde-haired boy and the purple haired-girl back to Karin's place. She watched from a nearby roof top as they searched frantically around the tattoo parlor. She wondered if they would be willing to accept her help. She wanted to get Karin back after what she had done.

**--Flashback**

"_You know, Kiya, I've been thinking about our situation," Karin brought up casually. Kiya glanced over at Karin, "Oh? And what's our situation?" Karin adjusted her glasses on her face. _

"_Well, it's just that we both like the same guy, right? But he can't possibly like us both. He had to choose one of us…" she said slyly. Kiya, even through her blonde curls, saw through Karin. "So you don't want me around any more because you know he wouldn't choose me over you, right?" Kiya snapped._

_Karin scowled and stood up violently, knocking her chair over in the process. "Listen Kiya. We both know who came up with this plan and we both know who he's going to choose once he's branded. You have no say in anything anymore. In fact, you never had any say in anything. You were there to help me kidnap that forehead girl and her mum, but that's it! You are of no use to me!" Karin raged. _

_The small girl cowered in her seat before Karin. Her long black hair seemed to flow around her head with her fury. Kiya knocked back her chair as she ran from the room in shame. Never had Karin talked to her like that or acted like that to her. Because Karin was Kiya's only real friend, Kiya was now alone. She felt betrayed and hurt, worst of all, she felt alone and like the world had turned its back on her. _

_­­__**--End Flashback**_

Kiya had also watched as Sasuke, falling into Karin's trap, ran into town searching for Sakura. She had been sitting on the bench crying as he raced by. She wanted so desperately to stop him and foil Karin's plan, but Kiya just couldn't keep up with the Uchiha.

When she finally caught up, Karin and Orochimaru had already gotten to him and started taking him away. Kiya at this point was still as helpless as before. She couldn't do anything to help him. She longed for the moment when she would heroically save Sasuke and he would love her for it. But Kiya knew the reality. Sasuke's heart obviously belonged to Sakura.

Now that Kiya was alone, she just realized how stupid she had been acting about Sasuke. She didn't know what came over her. She felt idiotic now. She knew from the start that Sasuke didn't like her, but still she kept trying like a child deprived of her toy. She hated herself for acting like this. She had to make it up to Sasuke now. Sasuke and Sakura.

"E-excuse me, please?" she said softly as she approached Naruto and Hinata. Naruto whipped around and Hinata just stared uncertainly. "Hey! You're that Kiya girl helped beat up Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at her.

"Shush! Please! I want to help you. I know where you can find Sasuke-Kun," she replied quietly, pulling on Naruto's jacket and leading him around to the back of Orochimaru's parlor.

--

Sasuke held up Kyo as she staggered down from her bonds. "Kyo, are you able to walk?" Sasuke whispered to the woman on his shoulder. Kyo looked up with tired eyes and nodded. "If my Sakura can be as brave and strong as you, then so can I," she tried to sound stronger than she felt. Truth was, ever since Gatsu had died, her body started dying of depression. She couldn't walk.

"I'll carry you mom," Sakura whispered to Kyo. Kyo's heart lit up. This was the second time that Sakura called her that. Was she finally starting to accept her as her foster mother?

"You're too weak right now Sakura, I'll carry Kyo to the hospital," Sasuke cut in. he watched with sad eyes as Sakura just nodded from her position on the floor. "Can you walk too Sakura?" the Uchiha asked softly. He wanted to be as gentle as he could with these two.

Sakura nodded. "I can make it to the hospital," she said firmly. She pulled herself to her feet and gripped a crate with white knuckles with the effort of keeping her shaking legs beneath her. "Maybe you should wait for me to come back for you?" Sasuke suggested. Sakura shook her head, "I'm not leaving Mom, or you, Sasuke," she said tiredly.

"How sweet," a thick voice said behind them. Sasuke and Sakura spun around to see the pasty skinned Orochimaru standing in the doorway.

"You escaped faster than I thought you would, Sasuke," he hissed slyly. "Now, my Karin would love ever-so-much to make you hers. Why don't you be a good boy and come upstairs with me? Leave these two here to rot," he smirked and held out a cold, clammy hand.

Sasuke took a step back with Kyo on his back. "Why don't you leave us alone, you sick freak?!" Sasuke yelled. Orochimaru chuckled evilly.

"You see. You were given a choice when you came here. You could either love my Karin, who is perfect for you, and watch as Sakura and her Mother walked free. Or, you could love this pink haired freak and watched as I slaughtered them both. You obviously chose the latter," he growled as he pulled out a Ballester-Molina .45 (old fashioned looking gun) and pointed it at Sasuke.

"So, this is your last warning, Uchiha. You know, Karin is good for you. She's strong, and her looks are identical to yours. She's a good leader, and really loves you with everything she has," Orochimaru pried. Sasuke shook his head.

"If she really loved me, she would know that I don't love her. I love Sakura," he said firmly, glancing over at Sakura while he said it. Sakura's eyes were wide and glistened slightly. That was the first time since he asked her to the dance that he showed any emotion towards her at all.

"Sasuke," she whispered. "How touching," Orochimaru hissed. "Too bad it's not good enough for me or Karin," he grinned. He raised the gun to Sasuke's eyes level. "You lost your chance, Romeo," he hissed. Sakura stood up and grabbed at Orochimaru's arm.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Sakura knew that Orochimaru wasn't aiming at Sasuke. "SASUKE! GET MOM OUT!" she screamed as she wrestled with this obviously much larger and stronger man.

"Back off!" Orochimaru hissed. He threw back his arm, causing Sakura to fall back into a wall. She slumped to the ground but struggled to get up. She struggled to protect Sasuke and her foster mother.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET OUT!" she screamed as she jumped on Orochimaru's back. Sasuke shook his head, setting Kyo behind a large set up of crates. "I love your foster daughter, Kyo. Please allow me to protect her with my life?" he whispered to her over the grunts and yells of the fight.

Kyo smiled, "If you love her that much, then go Sasuke. Go with my blessings and be safe," she whispered back weakly.

Sasuke nodded with happy onyx eyes as he darted out from the hiding spot and ran at Orochimaru at a break-neck speed.

--

-Radio static-

"This is Shika, groups come in?"

-Radio static-

"Group one here," Naruto said quickly.

-Radio static-

"Group two," Neji and Ten-ten said in unison.

-Radio static-

"Home base," Shino came in.

-Radio static-

"Ok, this is Group three. Are we all in position around our prey?" Shika asked.

-Radio static-

"Yeah!" every group sounded in unison.

Shika nodded. Groups one, two and three were positioned around Orochimaru's parlor. They all knew that Sasuke and the others were here due to the information given by Kiya.

-Radio static-

"Then let's move!" Shika said forcefully.

In the next moment, there was nothing but the sound of busting doors, cracking under heavy kicks, and then sound of running feet, perhaps a war cry or two. Everyone searched the parlor from top to bottom, finding nothing but a grossly unkempt practice place and unclean bedrooms, bathrooms and kitchen.

-Radio static-

"Shika, this is Naruto. We searched everywhere. The only place left is the-"

He was cut off as a loud bang sounded from the basement. It was closely followed by an ear-splitting scream.

-Radio static-

"Everyone, regroup and make your way carefully to the basement. Let's not get hurt here. We cannot afford any losses," Shika said darkly as he and Ino made their way to the basement stairs.

--

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm with his good one and flung her away from Orochimaru as he was about to land a good punch on her. "Thanks Sasuke!" she yelled as she lunged again with a box cutter in her hands. Sasuke jumped aside as Orochimaru lunged for him but Sasuke tripped backwards and fell behind a large crate, knocking it over in the process.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she dug the cutters into Orochimaru's leg. The man gave a loud yell and pointed the gun at Sakura. "ONE DOWN!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger.

BANG!

Sakura screamed as a searing pain grazed over her shoulder. She opened her pain filled green eyes and saw that a large pool of blood formed at her knees. Sakura looked to her shoulder to find where the bullet hit. It wasn't in her skin but it went through it. It was a long and deep gash that burned every time she twitched or moved.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. He charged at Orochimaru from the side as the man raised the gun to Sakura again. Sasuke wrestled for the gun as best he could. It wavered dangerously in all directions. It was pointing at Sakura, Sasuke, Orochimaru, the ceiling, at Kyo's hiding place.

Sakura crawled to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth. She grasped her shoulder and tried to stop the bleeding as she fought back the dizziness from blood loss.

"Sasuke," she whispered. Sasuke paused for one moment to look back at the girl he loved. She was so different from everyone he knew. So beautiful, caring, understanding. She was the only one that he could relate to. Orochimaru grinned and pushed Sasuke out of the way, throwing the boy to the floor rather harshly.

Orochimaru gave a victorious laugh as he raised the gun to Sakura again. His finger was pulled tight against the trigger as he aimed at the girls pink haired head. She gasped and paused where she was, trying to still her swaying.

Orochimaru, at the last second, pointed the gun downwards and pulled the trigger.

BANG!

A scream sounded from behind the crates Kyo was behind. "MOM!" Sakura screamed. She ran over to the crates and cradled Kyo in her arms as Kyo's blood oozed over Sakura's arms and soaked into her clothes.

"Mom? Mom! Hey, you're going to be ok! Just hang in there, Mom. I'll keep you safe. I'm not leaving you," Sakura sobbed quietly into Kyo's blonde, blood soaked hair. Kyo reached up weakly and brushed away Sakura's tears.

"The time you finally accept me is the time I leave you, Sakura. How sad is that?" she whispered with her voice breaking.

Sakura shook her head, "You're not leaving! You promised me you'd stay. You promised me you wouldn't leave!" she cried, remembering Kyo's words back in the hospital. She also remembered Gatsu's dying words to her.

--**Flashback**

"_Don't let Kyo go, Sakura. She loves you as her own and would do anything for you… In fact, she's the one who talked me into taking you home. Sakura, she cries at night wondering why you don't accept her…maybe she did something wrong to upset you…please. Now that I can't make her happy…can…can you? Can you take care of her? Be the daughter she…could never have…? Can you…for…me?" Gatsu whispered weakly into Sakura's ear. _

_Sakura nodded with tears in her eyes. Kyo and Gatsu had taken her in and fed her, clothed her, kept her happy. The least she could do was accept them and take care of them as best she could._

"_I promise…Dad," she whispered. Her tears came cascading down her face as she saw Gatsu's final smile and felt the warmth start leaving his body. She kissed his hand and cried harder when it slipped limply from her grasp and onto the hospital bed. _

"_DOCTOR!" Kyo shouted into the hallways, throwing her hands into the air. "He's gone…Mom," she whispered. _

_--__**End flashback**_

"Mom, please," Sakura begged quietly. Kyo smiled despite the blood flowing from her mouth and choking away her breath.

"I'm sorry, darling…please forgive me…but I will watch over you…me and Dad…are always watching our precious...little…girl," Kyo choked out her final words. "No! MOM!" Sakura screamed, "I can't lose you!" she cried into Kyo's shoulder.

The bullet Orochimaru shot was a through and through. It went straight through Kyo's chest and neck, causing internal and external damage. Sakura couldn't bear to see the over flowing blood, pooling around Kyo's pretty head. Sakura rested Kyo down gently and tried her best to clean the wound.

Sakura picked up the bullet from the floor some feet away and examined it closely. It had Kyo's blood staining its gold/ bronze colour. Sakura made a fist around it, allowing her blood soaked hands to drench the bullet further.

Sakura stepped out from behind the crates with her tear stained face. She sent Orochimaru a death glare, "You fucking bastard. I'm going to kill you with this bullet, I swear it," she vowed as she held up the now red bullet. Orochimaru laughed and threw the gun at Sakura. "Try it," he dared. Sakura caught the gun. To her dismay it wasn't loaded.

She knew nothing about guns. This was her down fall. She figured out how to unlock the bullet hold and slip her bloody one inside. Then she closed it and spun it so her bullet would be the next one shot. But that's all she knew how to do. She did what she saw in the movies. Sakura pulled back the trigger guard till it clicked and she took aim.

Sasuke at this moment pushed himself to his knees and looked around the room. He saw Sakura point the gun at the grinning Orochimaru. He saw her blood soaked clothes, from her own wound and from holding Kyo. _KYO!_ He thought. He looked over to the crates and saw a growing pool of blood sliding slowly across the floor. Sasuke looked back over to Sakura and saw her determined, hate filled face. It was smeared with blood and tears.

"You fucking bastard. I'll kill you! I will watch you die!" she yelled furiously while her vision blurred with tears. She couldn't hold the gun steady, she was shaking too bad. Sasuke stood up and made his way to her. "Sakura, give me the gun, ok?" he asked soothingly. Sakura looked at him with nothing but pain in her eyes.

"I…Sasuke, I need to kill him…for Kyo…for Mom…" her voice cracked. Sasuke nodded, "But you know, it would help if you knew how to load a gun properly," he grinned. Sakura handed the gun to Sasuke who did quick movements with the gun that Sakura couldn't keep up with. Then one final click sounded and Sasuke handed it back, but kept his hand on the gun with hers.

"Together?" he asked. Sakura nodded. They both pointed the properly loaded gun at Orochimaru. Sakura smiled when she noticed that his grin was wiped clean from his face. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed as she and Sasuke pulled the trigger.

BANG!

The moment Orochimaru fell to the ground, the basement door burst open. Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Ten-ten all burst into the room. "LEAVE SASUKE AND SAKURA ALONE YOU FREAK!" Naruto yelled.

Silence. The only sound was Sakura sobbing quietly into Sasuke's unbroken shoulder. Everyone stared in shock at the scene before them. A dead Orochimaru, blood flowing from behind the crates, Sakura covered in blood, crying and shaking uncontrollably, and Sasuke, bleeding, hugging Sakura, and beat up.

"Well, guess we missed all the action, huh?" Naruto whispered. Everyone one glared at him. 'WHAT?!" he asked with squinting eyes and arms crossed. "I wanted to be the hero," he said indignantly.

Despite the dreary, sad, depressing scene, Sakura and a few others chuckled at Naruto. "So, uh, where's Karin?" Ino asked, glancing around the room.

Sasuke stiffened. Karin _was_ here…Karin… "Mai, Ruyak!" Sasuke gasped as he pushed himself and Sakura off the ground, wincing at the pain in his broken arm. Sakura was taken into Naruto's arms as the Uchiha stood and turned to the stairs. "I have to get home. She's going to take away my important people!" he explained as he ran upstairs and bolted out of the tattoo parlor, leaving behind the stench of blood and death.

He couldn't save Kyo, but maybe he could save his own family. With Shika and the others following close behind, Shika sent a report to Mai, Ruyak, and Shino through the communicators.

When the only reply they got was radio static and an occasional, scrambled word or sentence, they all picked up their pace towards the Tonsho house, towards Sasuke's home.

-------

**Haha, yeah sorry for the long update, my friend apoligizes! She had gotten her computer taken away and wasn't able to send it to me or finish it for that matter... she lives far away, so she couldn't just come over and finish it. **

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**_And please, please, give me a constructive review, and stop telling me to "hurry up and update!." The chapter will get done when it gets done. You don't want us to rush now do you?_**


	9. Chapter 9

--Chapter 9

Sasuke held his broken left arm as he made his way quietly through his own home. When he had first entered, the house was a mess. Couches were pushed aside, tables overturned, papers and electronics scattered across the floor. His heart pounded furiously, with anger or fear, he couldn't tell.

His home was dark, unlit. No lights were on and everything seemed deathly quiet. Nothing moved, nothing moaned, shifted, coughed, cried, or growled. It was just dead silence.

But Sasuke refused to think like that. They had to be here. Karin was just one girl. And with her uncle dead, there was no way that she could've taken Mai, Shino or Ruyak. _Think, Sasuke, think. What would she do? Where would she take them? Did she have a gun? Did she have friends? _

Sasuke's mind worked furiously. But no matter how much he tried to think like Karin, those answers just wouldn't come to him. He couldn't answer them. Not until he saw for himself what was going on.

He shifted his position on the wall and peered cautiously around the corner into the dining room. Nothing. Moving on. Sasuke stepped silently into the open and moved to the kitchen. Still nothing. He moved his way to the hallway. It seemed pitch black. All the doors in the wide hallway were closed.

_Damn. She's smart, _he thought as he moved to the first door. _If I start opening the doors, she would be alerted by the sound. Then she would know I was here, _he scowled. As silently as he could, he turned the door knob and pushed the door open carefully, avoiding making any sound.

This was Mai and Ruyak's room. It was empty. Sasuke left the door open and moved down the hallway to the next door. Being as quiet as before, he pushed the door open. This was the office. Still nothing. He made his way down the hallway, coming across the spare bedroom, storage, and the bathroom.

Every room had nothing. No blood, nothing out of place, nothing dirtied. Sasuke swallowed hard as his heart rate increased at an alarming rate. The last room was his. And besides the basement, it was the only room left to search. Sasuke braced his back against the wall and tilted his head back so his ear could press against it. He listened for any sound. The sound of breathing, controlled sobs, _anything. _

Nothing.

Sasuke's heart jumped with alarm when no sound came. _Are they really dead? Mai? Ruyak? Shino? _He asked himself as he gathered the courage to steady his trembling hands. He turned the knob as quietly as he could without making noise and hesitated. He was scared of what he might find in his room, behind this door. Or maybe, he was scared of what he _wouldn't_ find.

He pushed it open, his eyes wide and full of fear.

Nothing.

Sasuke's emotions were a mix of relief, frustration, and fear. He scowled and forced his heart to slow down. It was beating so fast that it hurt to breathe. He had to stay calm if he was going to find them.

He turned and shook his head to the others who were following. Naruto had an arm around Sakura's waist. It seemed to be the only thing holding her up at the moment. Hinata was trying her best to clean the bullet wound on Sakura's shoulder. Shika was holding a weeping Ino. Neji and Ten-ten were silent for the most part but Ten-ten had worry carved into her soft features. They were all worried. They were all scared.

Why was he bringing them into this mess? Sasuke moved through the crowd and back to the kitchen where the door to the basement was. It too was closed. Sasuke didn't care about being quiet any more. He opened the door sharply and flung it open. He threw himself down the creaky wooden stairs and turned on the light.

"Karin!" he called out sharply. A soft giggle echoed from a far corner. There was no light in that part of the basement. "You took your time getting here, Sasuke-Kun. I was waiting, all alone," a seductive voice surrounded the group. Sasuke growled and made his way to that corner.

Karin sat a little ways away from the corner on the concrete floor. She was smiling victoriously. Sasuke knelt and grabbed her shirt collar roughly, yanking her closer to him. "What did you do with them?" he growled through clenched teeth. Karin seemed unfazed by his anger.

She reached up and brushed his sweat and blood soaked hair from his face. "Oh, Sasuke. You look so tired. Why don't we go to bed when all of this is over?" she asked softly. Sasuke moved his head from her reach and stared down at her, his onyx eyes seemed darker than usual. He never broke eye contact with her.

"Where are they?" he asked again. Karin smiled and glanced over at the pink haired girl swaying behind him. Looking back at the face she loved so much, she tilted her head back slightly and pushed her body upwards so that her lips just barely touched his.

Sasuke jerked back and shoved Karin away from him. Using his now free hand he wiped his mouth, "What the FUCK?!" he yelled from behind his arm. Karin picked herself from the floor and giggled, "Oh, I just _love _how modest you are, Sasuke," she said is a teasing manner.

Sasuke stood and stepped away from her, "WHERE ARE THEY, GOD DAMNIT?!" he yelled desperately. When Karin stepped closer to him, he held out his arm and held onto her shoulder, making sure she couldn't move any closer. That didn't deter her. She reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Karin! CUT THE BULLSHIT AND TELL US WHERE THEY ARE!" Naruto yelled furiously. He would've been holding Karin down if it wasn't for him holding onto an angry faced Sakura. Karin giggled. She looked over into the dark corner where no light reached.

"You can move if you wish," she spoke with a slightly more aggressive tone. Sasuke glanced over and his arm dropped to his side when Mai crawled weakly into the light. Her normally neatly pinned up dark brown hair was loose and matted. She had cuts, scrapes and bruises all over her body. "Mai!" Sasuke gasped, shoving Karin away as he knelt down to the sobbing woman.

"Ruyak…Shino…they are…" she choked on her words. "Ruyak...Sasuke, Ruyak…I don't think he-" "Shh. It's ok. I'll get you out of here, ok?" Sasuke whispered lovingly to the woman who was like a mother for him. Mai looked back into the black corner. Then, nodding slowly, Sasuke helped her to her feet.

"I assume that if you are taking them home, you will be with me, yes?" Karin's not-so-sweet-anymore voice rang through the empty basement. "You are so troublesome! You that your uncle is dead, right?" Shikamaru asked casually. Karin's eyes widened and she looked from Sasuke, to Sakura, and back again. "W-what? You…you killed my uncle?" she whispered.

"I've had enough of this," Neji said angrily. He stood behind Karin and grabbed a hold of her arms. "Hey!" she struggled as much as she could. Ten-ten tied Karin's hands and bound her feet so she couldn't struggle. "LET ME GO! Sasuke-Kun, please! Please help me?!" she begged as she lay on the floor squirming. Ino stuffed her sock into Karin's mouth, making the gagged girl squeal in disgust.

"_Thank you_!" Naruto said exasperatedly. He still held onto Sakura tightly. She was barely conscious and despite Hinata's attempts to stop the bleeding, Sakura still lost way too much blood that was healthy.

Shika took Mai from Sasuke and led her up the stairs with Ino's help. Sasuke stumbled into the dark, searching for Ruyak and Shino. When his foot made contact with a body, he stumbled to his knees. "Sh-Shino? Ruyak?" Sasuke asked desperately, reaching out blindly to search for any distinguishing features.

His fingers brushed something hard and delicate. _Glasses. This has to be Shino, _he thought as he turned the body so it was on its back. "Hey! Neji!" Sasuke called softly. Shino was still alive. Hurt, but alive. The Hyuuga boy made his way into the darkness and knelt by Sasuke. He picked Shino up and carried him carefully into the light. Sasuke watched as he could see Shino clearly. The bug-boy suffered massive beating. There wasn't a part of his body that wasn't covered in some sort of wound.

_Now for Ruyak, _Sasuke thought as he crawled further into the darkness. A rustling sounded behind Sasuke and he glanced back. He was startled when he found himself staring into bright emerald coloured eyes. "I'll help," Sakura whispered as she crawled past him. Sasuke could hear the weakness in her voice, no matter how hard she tried to cover it up. But he welcomed her company in the darkness.

"Sasuke, I think…I think I found him," her worried voice came back to him, tearing him from his thoughts. Sasuke made his way to her as quick as he could. When Sasuke put his right hand down to keep himself up, it landed in a large, warm pool of a thick liquid. Sasuke didn't need to smell it in order to know what it was.

"Sakura, get out of here and get Naruto to come, ok?" Sasuke whispered as he crawled over to the source of the blood. Now he was kneeling in it and he could feel it soaking into his torn pants. But at this point, he just didn't care. "No, Sasuke. I will stay," he could hear her labored breathing as she tried to lift Ruyak's massive weight onto her good shoulder. Sasuke immediately set to helping her lift him. He grabbed Ruyak's free shoulder and pulled it onto his good side.

"Ok, lift on three. One…Two…Three!" Sasuke said quietly. He could feel the dead weight shared between him and Sakura and they slowly made their way to the light. Sasuke could hear Sakura's muffled grunts of pain as she tried her best to help.

His heart renched with pride and thankfulness as he and Sakura passed their burden to Naruto and Shika. When the boys left, he and Sakura were alone in the basement. Hinata, Ten-ten, and Ino had taken a struggling Karin upstairs.

Sasuke swayed on the spot as he stared tiredly at the pink haired girl infront of him. She was equally tired, if not more, and was trying her best to keep her eyes open. "Sakura, thank you. So much. You…" he started.

"So, you love me, huh? The ice cube Sasuke? I was beginning to wonder," Sakura teased, smiling lightly. Sasuke let out a small laugh and took her hand, leading her up the stairs.

--

"Sasuke, you can't seriously turn me in, can you?" Karin asked as she struggled in her binds. Sasuke glared at her from across the room. "Just shut it already!" Shika complained as he rested on the couch. Mai was kneeling beside Ruyak and trying to bandage him while Ino called the police for help.

Naruto and Neji were around Shino, bandaging him and tying to wake him up. Hinata was, of course, beside Naruto, trying to help as much as she could. Ten-ten was with Mai and Ruyak. Sasuke was keeping an eye on Karin while sitting with Sakura. She had fallen asleep, but not before a cascade of tears fell from her face.

Sasuke was leaned up against a wall and Sakura rested between his legs with her head on his chest and her legs slightly stretched out. "Ok the cops are on their way with an ambulance," Ino stated as she hung up and sat beside Shika. Karin struggled harder. "SASUKE! Please! Let me go and I will love you forever!" Karin said desperately.

"Haven't we already proved that your love means nothing to me?" Sasuke growled, trying to stay quiet so as not to wake up Sakura. Karin fell silent.

A few moments later a loud knock sounded on the door. The noise made Sakura jump into wakefulness. Sasuke cursed under his breath but sat up slowly with Sakura still leaning on him.

Naruto answered the door and let in the police then the medics. Neji instantly pointed to Karin who resumed her struggle, despite the inevitable. The police escorted Karin out to the car and handcuffed her there. Sasuke and Sakura stood up wearily while the medics took care of the more serious cases.

Mai, Ruyak and Shino were placed on stretchers and carried to the ambulance while some of the others inspected Sasuke and Sakura. (A/N seeing as how no one else was hurt throughout this whole story)

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke for a moment and tugged on a police officers sleeve. "Please. Kyo…she's at…" Sakura couldn't find it in her to say _his_ name. Sasuke knew why she paused and spoke up. "Her foster mother, Kyo. She's…she's been shot at Karin's uncles' place. She's in the basement," Sasuke said quietly.

"And where would that be?" the officer asked in understanding. "Number 12, Godsend Place. It's a tattoo parlor," he said quietly, watching as Sakura bowed her head and the police left while requesting back up on his radio.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she whispered, sniffling as a medic came to lead them away. Sasuke was going to reach out to her, to hug her, to touch her, to _kiss_ her, anything to help, but a loud interruption made him withdraw his hand.

"OI! What about us!?" Naruto yelled furiously as the medics and police left. Sasuke growled and bowed his head to hide a slight red tinge burning on his cheeks. "You need to come down to the station for questioning," an officer replied while taking Sasuke and Sakura to the car.

"No, wait," Sasuke shot up his head. He glanced at Sakura and saw how she was still hurt and barely awake. "Take us to the hospital," he ordered, taking Sakura's arm and leading her to an empty ambulance.

--

"Hey! Hey wait!" Sakura called out to the grim medic team who were pulling a white body bag into the hospital. She ran over to them and paused, just knowing who was inside. "I'm sorry miss. We really have to take her inside," one man stated, pushing the stretcher further into the hospital. She was going to follow, to be with Kyo, but a firm yet gentle hand held her back.

With tear filled eyes, she watched her foster mother disappear from view. "Sasuke, why?" she asked, knowing that he probably didn't understand her question. "Because it's a life filled with stupid people. People you can't control, no matter how hard you try," he whispered softly. He was standing directly behind her now.

When she turned to face him, Sasuke wiped the tears running down her cheeks. "C'mon Sakura. Remember what Kyo said, ok?" he tried his very best to make her feel better.

"Uchiha Sasuke? You can see Mai now. She's awake but keep your visit short," a nurse called to him, making him, once again, withdraw from Sakura. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to follow the nurse into Mai's room.

Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm, "Mind if I come?" she asked softly, trying her hardest not to cry while smiling. Sasuke smiled sadly and nodded, walking into the room.

"Hey sweetie," Mai said softly. Sakura let go of Sasuke so he could stand alone next to Mai. "Did…did Ruyak…make it?" Mai asked. In her heart, she already knew the answer, but she had to hear it, no matter how painful.

Sasuke glanced back at the pink haired girl who meant everything to him. She nodded encouragingly. Sasuke sighed and faced Mai, taking her cold hand in his good, warm one. "I'm sorry. He died on the way here," he said softly, closing his eyes. Mai closed hers and tried to hold back the tears and sobs that made it hard to breathe.

"Kyo is dead too," Sasuke murmured, trying to make it so Sakura couldn't hear him. Mai opened her wet brown eyes and glanced at Sakura who had her best fake smile painted on her face.

"She needs a place to stay then doesn't she?" Mai said slowly. Sasuke's heart jolted painfully in his chest. Why did that thought thrill him?

"Yeah, I guess she does," he said softly, mentally slapping himself in the face.

"Tell her just before we leave the hospital so she has time to pack her things and move in, yes?" Mai smiled. If she lost Ruyak, the least she could do was give someone to her foster child.

Sasuke nodded shortly in understanding. "Now, go and see your friends, and make sure she is ok," Mai said firmly, withdrawing her hand from his grasp. Sasuke paused and stared down at this marvelous woman.

How could he have resented her? He had once hated his foster parents with all his being, but now, with the imminent threat of having them torn away from him, he realized that they meant the world to him. (A/N ok, I know it sounds like Sakura with Gatsu and what not, but just live with it. I wanted him to have a change in heart) He leaned down to Mai's pretty face and lightly kissed her forehead. "Rest up…Mom," he smiled, turning away and taking Sakura by the hand, he led her back to the hospital lobby.

Mai was crying again, but now, it wasn't just grief. Finally, after everything that was lost, she had gained something from that stone cold foster son of hers. She gained trust and love. She could defiantly live with that.

--

"So, you ready to move in?" Sasuke asked as he stood beside Sakura. She was standing infront of Sasuke's house with her packed bags. Yesterday, Mai was released from the hospital and Sasuke got a cast for his broken arm. Sakura had been at home with Hinata, Ten-ten and Ino helping her pack.

Today, she would move in with Sasuke and Mai, much to her surprise. And tomorrow was the dance. Everything seemed so fast paced in her world, it was just so hard to keep up. She wasn't sure if she was ready to do anything just yet. She was still mourning over Gatsu, but then having Kyo killed infront of her was just too much.

"Hey, you really don't have to if you don't want to," Sasuke suggested, putting a soft hand on her shoulder. Sakura broke out of her thoughts and looked up at him. She could tell that he was really concerned for her. She painted a smile on her lips for him, "No, it's fine. I really appreciate you taking me in," she lied.

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it; it was just that it felt so awkward now. So unreal. She felt like she was just spending the night a friend's house before going back home to Kyo and Gatsu. _But it is real. They are gone and now I have no one. Sasuke and Mai are kind enough to let me stay. The least I can do is be happy for them, _she thought as she and Sasuke made their way into the house.

Mai had obviously been working to clean her dirtied home. The furniture was no longer scattered or over turned. It looked like nothing happened. It was perfect and in place.

"Oh, hey Sakura. Welcome into our home. You are welcome to everything, or what's left of it," Mai said happily, moving to hug Sakura and take her bags from her. "Sasuke, darling. Could you take her bags to the spare bedroom? I'll make us some tea," Mai instructed, shifting herself into the kitchen.

Sasuke did as asked and when he came into the kitchen he saw Sakura and Mai smiling and chatting at the dining table.

Sasuke stood in the door way for a while, just watching them. Sakura seemed like family even though she was still very much a stranger. But it looked right. It looked proper. She just fit in. Sasuke shook his head when he found himself wondering what it would be like if they were all a little older…

--

"C'mon Sakura! The dance is _tomorrow_! You don't have a dress or anything! You promised to come on this shopping trip and buy something!" Ino badgered as they stood in a dress shop in the mall.

"Ino, you know she's probably not even going, right?" Ten-ten whispered hotly. Ino paused. In a softer tone this time, she asked, "Well, _are _you going to go?"

Sakura's green eyes were tired but her face smiled, "I'm not sure. It depends I guess," she replied quietly.

"On Sasuke?" Hinata piped up. Sakura glanced at the purple haired girl, "Yeah. I guess."

"Well, just in case, you should buy a dress. And if you don't go to the dance, at least you have a pretty dress to wear on special occasions…" Ino persisted but more gently.

"Sure, Ino. I'll look for a dress," Sakura smiled. She really just wanted to go home and lay in bed for a while. Alone.

The next few hours went to Ino picking out different dresses for Sakura. Most of which she turned down. Sure, they were pretty, but they either didn't look right or just didn't seem to scream 'BUY ME!'

By the time the girls reached the last dress shop, Ino was frustrated and running low on patience. "C'mon Sakura! Hinata, Ten-ten and I already found and bought OUR dresses! You are _not_ going to go home empty handed!" Ino ordered, rummaging roughly through the dress racks.

Sakura sighed and started looking too. "Sorry Ino. I just don't really like…" she paused because Sasuke walked into the dress shop, having seen that unmistakable pink head.

Ino looked at Sakura, wondering why she paused, and saw Sasuke. "HEY! What's up Sasuke?" Ino asked happily, obviously glad for the break from hopeless dress shopping. Sasuke smirked at the girls, "I came here with Dobe. He wanted Ramen and to buy…" he paused, glancing at Hinata, "…a present for someone. I got bored and wandered around," he explained.

Sakura smiled weakly. Hinata went a bright crimson colour as Ino and Ten-ten laughed it off. Sakura found that it was kind of awkward now with Sasuke. Not only had they known eachother for such a short amount of time, but now they both suffered a massive loss and Sakura dazedly found herself living with the boy who confessed his love for her.

"So what are you doing?" his voice cut through her thoughts. Only then did she realize that she had been staring into his dark obsidian eyes.

"We're TRYING to pick out a dress for Sakura. But Little Miss Priss here can't make up her mind!" Ino ranted. Ten-ten giggled at Ino's tone. Hinata seemed to be in her own world so that left only Sakura and Sasuke.

"A dress huh? Decided to go to the dance after all?" he asked her quietly so only she could hear.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. Ino said she would slug me if I left this mall without a dress," she joked.

Sasuke didn't smirk. He still planned on going to the dance. And because Sakura was supposed to be his partner, he really hoped that she would go. But if she was still hurt by what happened, which was completely and totally understandable, then he wouldn't go. He would stay home with her, if she wanted him that is.

Sasuke paused, _if she wants me? When did I start thinking like this?_

"Sasuke?" Sakura noticed the sad expression on his face. Sasuke looked down into her beautiful green eyes and smiled. "Nothing."

Sakura nodded and turned around, trying to brush it off. She froze. That was it. _That was the one!_

"INO! I think I found it!" Sakura breathed. Ino came running. Sasuke and the blonde haired girl followed Sakura's fixed gaze.

It was on display. The most beautiful dress Sakura ever saw. It was a very soft, light green, strapless dress. The top was a corset design and was meant to fit snugly. It was tight on the waist but then frilled out into a calf length night gown.

"That's the one," Sakura whispered to herself. Ino nodded approvingly. "FINALLY!" she said exasperatedly. She took it from the display case and carefully handed it to Sakura. She held it delicately in her hands, feeling the smooth green silk between her fingers. _It's perfect._

But she found her dress being taken from her hands. She looked up in shock to see Sasuke walking away with it.

"What?" she asked. She followed Sasuke quickly. Ino however stayed behind, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

As Sasuke laid the dress onto the counter, Sakura realized what he was doing. "No, Sasuke! I won't let you buy this for me!" she said frantically, trying to pull him away from the counter. But the raven haired boy already had his wallet and debit card out.

As the card was swiped through the machine, Sakura stopped trying to stop him. "Sasuke!" she nearly yelled. He ignored her.

He handed the now purchased and wrapped dress to a frustrated Sakura. Sasuke bent down to her ear and whispered, "Consider it a 'Welcome Home' gift."

He took her hand and led her to the waiting Naruto, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Ino. They all had smiles on their faces when the red-faced Sakura and smiling Sasuke came into view.

"So, who's up for ramen?" Naruto half-asked, half-yelled. The group sighed as the moment was ruined.

_Thank you, so much Sasuke._

_---_

**Hey there again! Sorry for the late update… and just to let you know there's only gonna be one chapter left probably, that's what she told me. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!!! …Sasuke will give u a cookie **


	10. Chapter 10

**--Chapter 10**

The first night in the strange household was uncomfortable for Sakura. Not that she didn't appreciate the comfortable room and soft mattress on which she slept, but because of the recent events that had spun her world around and around. She found her mind wandering over the past week. Since she moved here it's been nothing but trouble for her.

She moved from her old home and its familiarities, lost Gatsu and Kyo suddenly and gruesomely. Attacked and abused. Threatened and tortured. And Sasuke had lost someone important too. Ruyak had done his best to protect Mai and Shino while they were with Karin and it had led to his death in the end.

Today, news of Karin's trial was in the news paper. She was to be sentenced to time in Juvenile Hall. Time unknown at present, for the crimes of pre meditated murder, kidnapping, keeping information on a convicted criminal secret, and more crimes that no one ever knew of before. They wouldn't be hearing from her in a while.

Kyo's, Gatsu's, and Ruyak's funerals were to be arranged on the same day, a week from tomorrow. And Sakura felt absolutely horrible. She had watched two people die in less than a week. It was traumatizing. She could only be so grateful and trusting to the broken family who had suffered similarly and took her in.

But her mind would not be taken from Kyo. Kyo had died right infront of her, in her arms, whispering to her. The spark that her eyes usually held was no where to be seen, only to be filled in by pain, agony, and regret. Sakura thought it to be too cruel. She had just started accepting her family when they were taken…

Sakura's tears started to fall, slowly, cascading down while she suppressed her sobs so as not to wake Sasuke; whose room was, at the moment, inconveniently across from hers. She curled up on her side, hugging a pillow to her stomach as she pressed her face into it, trying to quiet the sound.

She caught her breath quickly when she heard a door open and quiet footsteps sounded outside her door. Maybe if she was silent enough they would think she was sleeping. Her door knob shifted slightly and she tensed. There was a pause, and then the softest knocked sounded on her door. One that was meant to catch her attention if she was awake, but wouldn't disturb her if she wasn't.

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

It was Sasuke. He knew she was awake and was probably standing out there with his hand on the door knob, just in case. Sakura let out the breath she had been holding and sniffed, "Yeah. Just can't sleep," she mumbled through her pillow.

"Mind if I come in for a moment?"

"Uhm," she sat up straight, wiping her eyes free of the traitorous tears, and trying to look as presentable as possible, "yeah, come in," she mumbled.

The door shifted open, admitting the beautiful raven haired boy to her room. He closed the door noiselessly behind him as he strode over to her bed and sat beside her.

"You were crying," he accused gently, watching her red face closely. She looked away, "Sorry if I woke you," she whispered sorrowfully.

She was surprised to find his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest and gently rubbing small circles on her back. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes again as she pressed herself into his embrace. Why did she feel this comfortable, this safe, around him?

"You can cry infront of me, don't be ashamed," he whispered into her silky pink hair. Sakura shut her eyes tightly and gripped his baggy nightshirt in her hands, trying to control the noise level of her sobs once again. Sasuke held her head gently as she shook uncontrollably, his other arm wrapped around her back and still rubbing encouragingly.

"It was… t-too soon," she sobbed. Sasuke stayed silent, his own tears trying to break him. The tightness in his chest was unbearable, but right now he had to help Sakura. She lost much more than he did and she needed someone to be there for her.

It was another hour later when Sakura had finally calmed down enough to actually let go of Sasuke. "I'm sorry," she grumbled hoarsely, wiping her face free of the last remaining tears. Sasuke shook his head, "Don't be. You have every reason to be upset. I just want to help," he grinned crookedly at her.

"Will you sleep now?"

"Probably not."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You help too much."

"Is that a crime?"

"…I guess not…"

"Want me to go?"

He stood up and made to head for her door when she tugged on his arm lightly. "Would it be wrong of me to ask you to stay tonight?"

Sasuke smirked and turned to see the pleading in those pale jade eyes that he loved so much. "No, it's not wrong," he whispered, moving back to the bed. He waited for her to crawl under the covers before he did. Sasuke moved behind her, curling himself around her small frame and wrapping an arm gently around her middle. He really didn't know what else to do.

But the Uchiha slowed his rapidly beating heart and listened to her soft, regular breathing, and gentle expanding and contracting of her rib cage. Her eyes were closed, covering those green orbs, her soft pink lips were parted slightly to allow her breath an easier passage in and out. Her skin was cool to the touch but it was smooth and silky, soft, delicate. Like the flower she was named after.

"We're gonna be so late Sakura if you don't get your lazy ass moving!" Ino nearly screeched.

Sakura sighed and glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before grabbing her black purse and dark emerald green shawl. Her white strapped high heels clicked on the floors as she followed Ino, Tenten, and Hinata out into the cool night air.

Ino had a silky golden, full length spaghetti strapped dress. It was simple yet elegant at the same time and it fit her every curve beautifully. And with matching high heels, earrings, and purse, she was all together the brightest thing Sakura had ever seen.

Tenten had a lovely, soft blue, knee length dress that had equally soft shades of brown and green exploding from the right side of her dress. It looked like fireworks had been set off in the beads and shaded fabrics. She also had a pair of light brown beaded flats (she had refused high heels) and a soft green purse.

And Hinata had a beautiful, intricate, silk patterned lavender and violet dress, strapless and tight. It had a black beaded fire design along the bottom of her dress that reached her feet. Her hair was done up in curls. Some were pinned back, out of her face, and some fell forward to gently frame her small face. She had black flats (like Tenten, she had refused high heels) and a violet handbag.

In all, the four elegant girls got into the car and excitedly chattered about the dance. Mai was generous enough to drive them to the school and was nearly crying in pride at the sight of the friends together.

When Mai had driven off, leaving the four standing out side the school, Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She promised herself that she would have fun tonight for Gatsu and Kyo. She decided she would tell them about it later too.

"Have a good time tonight girls!" Mai called to them as she closed the doors and drove away. Ino led the way into the school and to the gym, searching for their dates. The boys, however, beat them to it and came up to them.

Naruto slyly made his way over to his lavender date, holding a small, silver wrapped box out to her. Sasuke smirked as he made his way over to Sakura. He had been there when the Dobe had bought the present and just knew the reaction it would get from the shy girl.

The blushing Hyuuga accepted the gift in silence and cautiously opened it. Her velvety eyes widened and she stared with her mouth open, her glance moving from the gift to Naruto and back again.

Ino grinned, seeing the contents of the small box. Shikamaru sighed as he came behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hinata took the item from the box to examine it more closely. She held it so softly, delicately in her hands, as if she was afraid to break it. Sakura and Tenten gasped, moving closer.

It was an Egyptian, layered necklace, a pure soft amethyst shade. There were golden pressed metal ovals in evenly spaced intervals. The pressed metal had an onyx inlay of circlets. It was short and had a tiny clasp in the back that turned it into a choker.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, nervously, " Do you like it?" he asked with a steady voice but Hinata could hear the underlying tension in his voice.

Tears brimmed over her lavender eyes as she looked up at him with admiration and gratitude. "Thank you, so much," it was meant to come out as a whisper but it came out as more of a squeak. Naruto took it slowly from her hands and looked at her expectantly. She handed the box over to Ino and turned around, lifting her soft curls away from her neck, exposing her milky skin to him, much to Neji's dismay.

Once Hinata had let down her hair and turned to show off her new necklace, Ino had turned to Shikamaru expectantly.

He sighed and looked away, apparently uninterested as he handed her a tiny, palm sized box to her. Her cerulean eyes wide and bright with surprise. "Troublesome woman," the teen mumbled under his breath, not waiting to see the reaction on her face as she lifted the miniature lid. "OH! Shika!" she cried out, throwing her arms around his neck.

When she pulled away, Shika had a small, proud smirk on his face, barely tweaking at the corners of his mouth. Ino held out the bracelet to him, urging him to clasp it around her slim wrist. When he had, Ino stuck it out admiringly, letting the thin gold chain dangle. On every other link was a small engraving of a sterling silver rose, carved perfectly and eternally preserved in its beauty.

"OH! Youthful beauty blossoms this night! What elegance, Sakura-Chan! I must admit that I did not get a date for tonight but I would be most honored if you would dance with me, just once?" the infamous Rock Lee made his way over to the smiling group.

Sakura smiled politely at Lee and his dark green tux, lime green tie and white dress shirt. "Only if my first dance is with Sasuke," she answered. Lee bowed, "But of course, Sakura, it is understandable. If I cannot dance better than Uchiha tonight, I shall do 500 laps around the school!" he proclaimed, posing with his 'thumbs up, good-guy' stance.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders, leading her into the gym. Ino and Shika, holding hands, followed, Naruto and Hinata bringing up the rear. Tenten made to follow them but her date held her back.

"A moment." It wasn't a question or a request. It was a demand and there would be no denying the intensity in those velvety, lavender eyes. But despite the intensity and depth of his stare, his gaze held a soft tone, one that Tenten couldn't understand but came to understand that it was a look that only she received from the cold Hyuuga.

She followed him around the school corner and waited for him to speak. She was vaguely aware that her heart was throbbing with anticipation and her breathing was tight and strained. Why did he have to look like that? So well built, balanced, graceful, serene… perfect?

"Tenten," he started, just letting her name roll smoothly off his tongue, "I never properly asked you before."

Tenten stood stock still, waiting for him to finish his statement. "Ask me what?" she asked tersely. Neji was rigid, tense as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "I asked you to the dance… but I never got to ask you the most important question," he murmured, glancing down at her feet, clad in the light brown beaded flats. She remained silent. She had an idea of where he was going but tried not to get her hopes up, just in case…

"Will you go out with me?" he asked so softly she had to strain her ears to catch it. Tenten remained silent, shocked into silence. Though she had a vague idea of what he wanted, it still came as a shock.

Neji took her silence the wrong way and tried to repent. "I mean, if you don't want it to go beyond friendship, I won't put it past you…"

"Yes," she interjected.

"What?"

"You asked me to be your girlfriend, correct?" her heart was beating wildly out of control.

"Yes," he murmured softly.

"My answer is yes," she whispered, reaching out to take his hand.

He hesitated for a moment before responding and griping her hand gently in his. And once again he appreciated the control he had over his emotions. If it weren't for that, he would probably be as red as the beautiful girl beside him.

Wordlessly they slipped back into the school and into the gym, searching for the friends they had ditched. With relief, they spotted them on the dance floor, Naruto was of course not the greatest dancer and was carelessly throwing himself across the dance floor while Hinata smiled happily and moved much more gracefully than her partner.

Ino and Shika were in their own little world, moving in beat to each other rather than the music. And then there was Sasuke and Sakura. The couple was not on the dance floor like the others but were sitting down at a table and talking softly to one another.

Neji noticed that they both had a serene, content, and trusting look on their face. Not something every couple held with their partner. Tenten had tugged on his hand, making him look away from their conversation and follow her to where Ino and Shikamaru were.

Shyly she turned to him with a pleading look, swaying softly to the music. Neji slowly, reluctantly, got into it too, not paying attention to those around him. The only person who mattered at the moment was his new girlfriend, the most beautiful, loving girl he could ever relate to.

He realized he was staring and he looked away quickly. "Neji?" she asked, confused. He glanced at her and gave her a crooked grin. He had a sudden impulse to kiss those soft lips. He had a sudden urge to grip her hair softly and pull her closer into the kiss, to mould his body with her every curve…

Tenten smiled, "If you want to kiss me, then kiss me," she encouraged. Neji stopped dancing, looking stunned. "You are staring at my lips," she smiled in answer to his unasked question. He was? 'Damn, how could I let my emotions get the better of me?' he thought grimly to himself.

But nonetheless, he gripped her hand and pulled softly, making her stumble towards him. He looked down into those deep, muddy depths and leaned in, taking in the sent of her hair, her breath, her perfume…

And their lips brushed, hesitantly and unsure to start, but then Tenten encouraged him by moaning into his mouth. He gained courage and moved his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand griping his thick brown hair, passion exploding in her chest in near-painful waves.

Hey broke apart for air and just looked at each other for a moment before Neji's eyes glazed over and he placed his arms around her waist and started dancing to the perfectly timed slow dance.

"We can go home if you really don't feel up to this," Sasuke suggested, watching her carefully composed face. She had been smiling politely all night, laughing when necessary, and talking shortly, weighing each word before pronounced.

She shook her head, her silky locks shifting against her perfectly smooth pale skin. "Tonight is important. I wouldn't miss it for the world, really," she replied shortly. Her striking green eyes were dulled, distanced as she said this and Sasuke knew what she was thinking about.

"And I promised her I would be happy for her. I promised I would tell her about it," she breathed. If Sasuke hadn't been sitting right next to her, he wouldn't have caught her sad promises. Sasuke slipped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer to his body. She leaned into him involuntarily; not aware that she needed comfort at the moment.

Then the slow dance music started. It was 'Don't Matter' by Akon. Sasuke lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Dance with me," he asked softly. The proximity of his face to hers made Sakura's heart flutter. "Ok," she whispered, standing and letting him lead her to the near empty dance floor.

Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist protectively as the words flowed softly and without seam or break.

No body wanna see us together

_**But it don' matter, no**_

'_**Cause I got you, babe**_

_**No body wanna see us together**_

_**But it don' matter, no**_

'_**Cause I got you babe**_

'_**Cause we gon' fight**_

_**Yes we gon' fight**_

_**Believe we gon' fight**_

_**Fight for our right to love, yeah**_

No body wanna see us together

_**But it don' matter, no**_

'_**Cause I got you, babe**_

_**No body wanna see us together**_

_**No body thought we'd last forever**_

_**I feel 'em hopin' and prayin'**_

_**Things between us don' get better**_

Sakura rested her head against his chest, breathing in his beautiful soft smell as she thought back to her first days here, every line in the song depicting her recent life.

Men steady comin' after you

_**Women steady comin' after me**_

_**Seem like everybody wanna go for self**_

_**And don't wanna respect boundaries**_

_**Tellin' you all those lies**_

_**Just to get on your side**_

Sasuke tightened his hold on her ever so slightly, resting his head on top of hers. He watched the other couples slow dancing and noticed they were all standing like he was with Sakura.

'They have no idea what we went through' he thought grumpily as he watched their happy smiles, found without a trance of distance or sadness that lurked within those glassy green orbs that he loved.

But I must admit there was a couple secrets

_**I held inside**_

_**But just know that I tried**_

_**To always apologize**_

_**And I'ma have you first always in my heart**_

_**To keep you satisfied**_

Sakura closed her eyes against the sudden sting in her eyes. She lowered her arms to wrap them around Sasuke's middle, gripping his tux jacket in her fists.

No body wanna see us together

_**But it don' matter, no**_

'_**Cause I got you, babe**_

_**No body wanna see us together**_

_**But it don' matter, no**_

'_**Cause I got you babe**_

'_**Cause we gon' fight**_

_**Yes we gon' fight**_

_**Believe we gon' fight**_

_**Fight for our right to love, yeah**_

No body wanna see us together

_**But it don' matter, no**_

'_**Cause I got you, babe**_

A single tear streaked down her cheek as she strained to hold them back. The gentle swaying that was their dance was lulling her into a slow depression. She wasn't able to think of much else with this accursed song playing…

Got every right to wanna leave

_**Got every right to wanna go**_

_**Got every right to hit the road**_

_**And never talk to me no more**_

_**You don't even have to call**_

_**Or check up on me at all**_

_**Because the way I been actin lately **_

_**Has been off the wall**_

How could a song have this effect on her? The tears came a little more forcefully now, even if the song didn't describe her life anymore… it still had a significant part in there that screamed her name.

Especially towards you

_**Puttin' girls before you**_

_**And they watchin' everythin' I been doin'**_

_**Just to hurt you**_

_**Most of it just ain't true**_

_**Ain't true**_

_**And they won't show you**_

_**How much of a queen you are to me**_

_**And why I love you baby**_

Sasuke wished Sakura could hear his thoughts right at this moment. It would help her maybe if she realized how much Sasuke wanted to say all of these things. If only she could understand what he felt towards her, the passion, the need, the familiarity and comfort. He wished he could share it with the sniffling girl that was clinging to him at the moment.

The last verse of the song flowed on and so did Sakura's tears. Sasuke was holding her in a tight embrace now, making sure his jacket and chest hid her face. He was positive that she wouldn't want the others to see her the way she was now.

When the song finally came to a close, they stopped dancing like the other couples but they did not move from the dance floor. They stood there, statuesque, gripping each other tightly and refusing to let go. Sasuke didn't shift or look away from Sakura.

But then Lee was upon them.

"You had your first dance with Uchiha, yes?" he asked eagerly, his circular black eyes shining with an intensity that scared the two of them. Sakura quickly hid her face and wiped it free of her tears, pulling gently away from Sasuke.

He really didn't want to let go of her, but he knew he would never hear the end of it from Lee if he didn't. So reluctantly, the last Uchiha let go and stepped back, watching her smile politely to Lee. But only he could see the dead look in her eyes. The dull, flat gleam that told him that she would never be the same again. Not even with him.

"Oh my god, this is just so much fun!" Ino panted, pulling Shika and herself to the table that Neji, Tenten and Hinata were sitting at. Sasuke was there too but was still dateless at the moment for Naruto had taken Sakura for a quick dance.

Shika was quite out of breath too, seeing as Ino forced him to dance out there for hours. Hinata and Tenten were giggling, talking to each other, Ino soon joining in, while Neji, Sasuke, and Shika remained silent. They weren't unhappy, they were having fun, but there just wasn't much to say at a time like this.

Naruto brought over a red faced, panting, smiling Sakura to the table. It made Sasuke look out of eagerness to be near her again. She sat beside him, thanking Naruto for the great dance. He just grinned, ear to ear, and reached for Hinata, pulling her once again to the dance floor.

Ino started talking to Sakura again once Neji pulled Tenten away from the group, not to the dance floor, and Shika started his 'What a drag, I wish I was a cloud' speech.

Sakura listened to Ino's animated conversation with polite interest, always aware of Sasuke's wary eyes on her. She knew he was waiting for his chance to take her back home. Sadly, he knew her well enough already to tell when she couldn't handle it any more.

When Sakura missed one of Ino's questions, Sasuke knew it was time to get back. "Sorry, Ino, what was that?" Ino looked vexed that Sakura wasn't listening to her.

"I said Shika kissed me!"

"Oh, that's great Ino!"

"Humph."

Sasuke stood and touched Sakura's shoulder, making her dead eyes turn towards his. She recognized that protective look that read right through her every action. She painted a quick smile and turned to Ino and the few who were left, bidding them a good bye.

They wavered her off and wished her a good night. Sasuke took her hand and led her into the cool night air. It was near midnight now and the stars and moon shone brightly, letting Sasuke catch the goose bumps rising on her arm.

Wordlessly, he took off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. She grasped his hand in return, not looking away from the sidewalk. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear that or not but he replied anyways, "It's not your fault."

He heard a sniffle and looked at her sad face. She quickly wiped away her fresh tears but Sasuke stopped and paused in thought. She looked at him confusedly, watching his slightly angry expression. Abruptly he led her off the sidewalk and into the surrounding forests, tightening his grasp on her hand. She didn't understand where he was taking her but she followed anyway, her new curiosity putting her crying out of thought.

When he finally stopped walking he sat down underneath a large spruce and pulled her into his lap, her head cradled against his neck and her body against his torso. She was slightly stunned, but stayed silent, loving the way she fit perfectly in his arms.

"Sakura…" he spoke so softly with a new tenderness in his voice. It was something that was new to both Sakura and Sasuke. "Yes?" she looked up into his face and saw care and passion carved into his features.

"I love you," he whispered, velvety onyx eyes half closed as he leaned down. Their noses touched, Sakura's heart jolted and seemed to stop beating. "I…"

He kissed her softly, gently, his lips moving slowly against hers as if afraid he would tear her. She pulled away and looked searchingly into his eyes, and to Sasuke's delight, they no longer held that lifeless sheen in them.

"That was the second time you ever said that to me," she whispered, blinking. He smirked, "I love you, Sakura," he said again, with a little more force. "I love you too, Sasuke," she whispered, leaning her head in the crook of his neck again. His arms kept her warm, wrapped around her back, cradling her in his lap.

Sakura started drifting into sleep, completely secure in his arms. And because she was so groggy, it took her a few minutes to realize that she was being carried. She opened her eyes slightly and watched the rising and falling of his chest in front of her, watching the forest go by slowly.

His stride was smooth, graceful, effortless, even with her in his arms. "Sasuke…?" she slurred. "We are going home, go back to sleep," he lulled. His voice rumbled ever so softly in his chest. "I love you," she yawned, closing her eyes. She felt his lips brush over her forehead.

She wasn't aware of entering the house or being placed into bed, but she did feel Sasuke crawl in behind her, both still fully clothed. His arms were the only thing she was aware of as her mind clouded over.

"I love you, Sakura."

The weekend was slow but Sakura liked it. She spent ninety percent with Sasuke and Mai. Some time was with Ino and the others. As Mai and Sasuke had told her, she really needed some girl time. Some time with good friends.

A week later, the funerals were held. Gatsu was first. Sakura, Mai, and Sasuke stood silently, watching as he was lowered into the ground with white roses. Then it was Ruyak, Mai and Sasuke stood there while Sakura went to Kyo.

The mound over her grave was uneven, white roses and lilies placed at the tombstone. "Hi, Mom, I miss you…"

Sasuke watched as Sakura knelt down and started talking slowly, tears sliding down her face. Mai noticed too and kissed Sasuke's cheek quickly, whispering to him to bring her home soon before walking off back home.

Sasuke didn't really comprehend what she had said; he only had eyes and ears for the crying girl. He knelt beside her and listened silently to her chatter.

"…and I think he is the best thing for me… he takes care of me… and Mai is so friendly… the dance was fun. It would have been better if you were there. You would have liked to see it… I miss you…" she whispered slowly. Her eyes were closed now. "Sakura, you need to get home," he whispered. He knew that no words could comfort her now so he didn't even try.

She nodded and stood, wiping her face clear of her never-ending tears. Sasuke brushed her cheek with his thumb, capturing one she missed and touched it to her lips. She looked at him curiously. He gave her his crooked grin as he leaned down and captured her salty lips with his. "Am I really that good to you?" he asked, pulling away slightly. She blushed and shook her head, "You're better," she teased.

He grinned again and marvelled at her. She seemed so sad all the time but whenever he was near, whenever he kissed her or touched her, she was happy. The smile on her face was never fake with him. 'Anything to make her happy' he thought, taking her hand and walking away from the cemetery.

* * *

This is the tenth and final chapter, hope you all enjoyed it!  
Sorry for the wait, I had computer issues.

Please review!

P.S. Sorry for any grammar errors and stuff.


End file.
